


Defenders of the Flame

by SceptileMasterr



Series: Choices Interconnected Universe [3]
Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: CIU Project, Canon Rewrite, Choices Interconnected Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceptileMasterr/pseuds/SceptileMasterr
Summary: A film screenplay-style rewrite of The Elementalists, Book 1, with major changes and surprising connections to other Choices books tossed into the mix!
Relationships: Shreya Mistry/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Choices Interconnected Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249727
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue, Scene 1: Cycle, Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with me or my Choices Interconnected Universe project, it's essentially a series of film scripts based on different Choices books, all set in the same universe and building up a larger overarching storyline. Think the MCU films, but with Choices storylines and characters. This is the third in the series, following after rewrites of Endless Summer Book 1 and Most Wanted. You don't have to read the other two to enjoy this one, but it will definitely enhance the experience!
> 
> If you’re wondering about the title, rest assured it will make more sense as the story unfolds. (And yes, there’s a reason for it besides just “It sounds cool.”)
> 
> Unlike my previous two scripts (which stuck fairly close to canon), there has been a fair amount of changing around with this one, especially regarding the worldbuilding and magic system. I tried to make this story a little less “Hogwarts-lite” and more its own thing. For example, one major change here is that magick has been renamed to “stoichi,” from “Stoichiea” (Greek for “Elements”) and “Chi.” The other worldbuilding changes will be revealed as the story progresses (and, where necessary, elaborated on in the relevant scene’s notes!)
> 
> And that's all I have for now! As for the rest of the changes to the story... you'll have to discover them alongside Fiora!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar scene, from an unfamiliar perspective.

FADE IN:

INT. HARTFELD UNIVERSITY DORM ROOM - DAY

_ALYSSA CZASA sits on a futon, staring with excitement and disbelief at a letter clutched in her hand. She is so engrossed in the letter that she fails to notice as the door to the room swings open. Her roommate, FIORA LUXEN, enters and sets down her backpack._

**FIORA:** Hey, Alyssa.

_Alyssa does not respond. Fiora goes to grab a snack from the fridge._

**FIORA:** …Alyssa? Hey, you there?

 **ALYSSA:** Hm?

_Alyssa finally looks up._

**ALYSSA (excitedly):** Oh! Hey, Fiora! You are not gonna _believe_ what just happened!

 **FIORA:** Well, whatever it is, it’s gotta be better than _my_ day at least. Spent the last four hours at the library, and wrote exactly one paragraph-

_Alyssa stands up and waves the letter in front of Fiora._

**ALYSSA:** Remember “Party on the Quad?” When we entered that contest thingy or whatever it was? I won!

 **FIORA:** Yeah, I kind of do, I knew it was a waste of–wait, _what?_

 **ALYSSA:** I _won!_ Check it out, I’m going on vacation!

_Fiora takes the letter from Alyssa and scans it, her eyes widening in surprise._

**FIORA (surprised):** Well, what d’you know? Guess those things _aren’t_ completely rigged after all. Have you told the guys yet?

 **ALYSSA (embarrassed):** Now that you mention it–

 **FIORA:** You forgot, didn’t you?

 **ALYSSA:** …Maybe?

_Fiora laughs halfheartedly, then shrugs and sits down on the futon as Alyssa pulls out her phone and calls her brother, IAN CZASA. As Alyssa talks to him, Fiora looks over at her with a sad smile._

**ALYSSA (on phone):** …Hey, no, I was gonna say that! Shut up for five seconds, would you? I won that contest I entered back at “Party on the Quad,” and I’m going on a free vacation!

_She pauses as her brother replies._

**ALYSSA (on phone):** Wait, _seriously?!_ Didn’t think this could get much better, but that’s awesome! Guess it would’ve been a lot more awkward if I didn’t know _anyone_ on the trip.

_Another pause._

**ALYSSA (on phone):** Diego, too? Even better! Wish I could say the same for Fiora, but… doesn’t look like she won. Guess that would be a little _too_ much to hope for. You two wanna stop over here tonight so we can figure all this out?

_Alyssa pauses for Ian’s reply, then hangs up the call. She turns back to face Fiora, who quickly forces herself to smile._

**ALYSSA:** Of course _Ian_ always was the lucky one. Wish you could’ve won too, Fiora.

 **FIORA:** It’s… it’s okay. I’m really happy for you! Honest!

_Alyssa sits down next to Fiora._

**ALYSSA:** Look, it’s okay to be a little jealous. Trust me, we both know I’d be _crazy_ jealous if it were _me_ getting left behind.

 **FIORA (sighs):** It’ll be fine. Do you have any idea how terrible I’d feel if you gave up this chance ‘cause of me?

_The two of them laugh._

**ALYSSA:** Yeah, I can only imagine. But hey, at least the trip isn’t for another three weeks!

 **FIORA:** We’d better make ‘em count!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're starting in a different story entirely... if this scene seemed familiar, it takes place at the same time as the first chapter of my ES screenplay, where the Czasa twins star as our two MCs. And yes, the two halves of Alyssa and Ian's phone conversation were written together, so you can combine them and they'll make sense!


	2. Prologue, Scene 2: Two Roads Diverged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time they saw each other before destiny's call.

EXT. NORTHBRIDGE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - MORNING (THREE WEEKS LATER)

_A small passenger plane, the name_ Delilah _emblazoned on its side, sits on a runway as several Hartfeld students load their bags into the cargo compartment. A woman in a bright yellow polo with a Rourke International logo emblazoned on the front is currently busy talking with a Hartfeld professor. Alyssa and Fiora stand away from the plane, accompanied by Alyssa’s brother Ian and his roommate, DIEGO SOTO._

 **IAN:** ‘Lyss, you got everything? Clothes, toothbrush, phone, anything else you might need?

 **ALYSSA:** For the thousandth time, yes, _“Dad.”_ I can handle myself!

 **IAN:** Oh? Sure you don’t need _this?_

_He holds out a phone charger. Alyssa angrily snatches it from him and starts putting it into her suitcase._

**ALYSSA:** Hey! That’s mine!

 **IAN:** Yeah, and you would’ve been _pretty_ upset when your phone died and you had no way to charge it. Good thing I found it, right?

 **ALYSSA (sighs):** I hate you.

 **DIEGO:** Are we all set, then? Adventure awaits!

_The other three laugh at Diego’s dramatic proclamation. Ian looks back at Fiora._

**IAN:** Guess we should get going. See you soon, Fiora!

_Fiora hugs him and gives him a wave, then turns to hug Diego._

**DIEGO:** We’ll take _tons_ of pictures for you! I’ll make sure of it!

 **FIORA:** Thanks, Diego! I’ll make sure Hartfeld doesn’t erupt in flames while you’re gone.

 **DIEGO (laughs):** That’s the spirit!

_Ian lifts his own bag and Alyssa’s, then heads toward the plane, with Diego following close behind. Fiora turns to face Alyssa, and this time she can no longer fight back the tears._

**FIORA:** Alyssa…. **(sniffles)** I… you’ve just always been there for me. You’re like the big sister I never had. I’m gonna miss you.

 **ALYSSA:** I’ll miss you, too. I’ll call every day, I promise!

 **FIORA:** I’ll hold you to it! It’s definitely gonna be a lot quieter in Prescott Hall without you, that’s for sure.

_She sniffles again, and Alyssa hands her a tissue._

**ALYSSA:** Hey, hang in there. Okay?

_Fiora nods, wiping away her tears and gathering herself. In the background, Ian goes to board the plane when a girl in a blue hoodie approaches. As he is about to turn and say something to the girl, he notices Alyssa and Fiora and waves to his sister, shouting something inaudible._

**ALYSSA:** Guess I’d better get going. Bye, Fiora.

_The two of them embrace for a long moment. Then, finally, they pull away._

**FIORA:** Have fun for me, Alyssa. Okay? See you when you get back!

 **ALYSSA:** I’ll be back before you know it.

_She turns to walk toward the plane, then calls back over her shoulder:_

**ALYSSA:** You’ll be okay. Besides, it’s only a week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos and references galore! Don't worry, we'll be getting to Penderghast soon enough.
> 
> If you're wondering what's next for Alyssa... you can check out the story of her and her brother in my ES screenplay!


	3. Prologue, Scene 3: Adrift and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole world knows about the Missing Thirteen. But does anyone think about the ones they left behind?

INT. HARTFELD COUNSELING OFFICE - DAY

**TWO…**

**MONTHS…  
**

**LATER.**

_(There is a prolonged pause between each of the above words as they appear on screen.)_

**FIORA (O.S.):** …And that was the last time I ever saw her. Since then, I’ve just felt… empty.

_The camera pulls back to reveal Fiora sitting in Hartfeld’s counseling office. Across from her sits her counselor, MS. ROBERTSON, a woman with sharp features that are contrasted by the concerned expression on her face as she listens to Fiora’s story. When Fiora finishes, Ms. Robertson gives a nod of understanding._

**MS. ROBERTSON:** You certainly aren’t the first student I’ve spoken with who personally knew one of the Missing Thirteen. And from what you’ve told me, yourself and Miss Czasa were particularly close friends.

_Fiora nods, and attempts to say something, but no words come out._

**MS. ROBERTSON:** Did you ever attend any of the support sessions? I know many emails were sent out to–

 **FIORA:** I went to a couple. They didn’t really help.

 **MS. ROBERTSON:** Hmm.

 **FIORA:** Pretty much since I started at Hartfeld, it was always the four of us. Me, Alyssa, Ian, and Diego. Everyone else at those sessions at least had _someone_ else to lean on. Me, well… it’s just me now.

 **MS. ROBERTSON:** Have you looked into getting another roommate?

_Fiora swallows and shakes her head._

**FIORA:** I thought about it. But I just… can’t. Not here. Not yet.

 **MS. ROBERTSON:** Then tell me, Fiora. What would you like to do now?

 **FIORA:** I don’t… **(sighs)** I don’t know. I guess if Alyssa and the others aren’t coming back… I honestly might just drop out. Whatever I’m waiting for, it’s not gonna happen here.

 **MS. ROBERTSON (concerned):** What? Please don’t leave Hartfeld, Fiora. You’re only a year away from getting your degree!

 **FIORA:** Yeah, I know. I just… I don’t know _what_ I want to do. But I don’t have the energy to finish out senior year. The memories here… I…

_Her voice trails off. Ms. Robertson gives her a concerned look._

**MS. ROBERTSON:** I’m not going to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do… but can you promise me one thing, Fiora?

 **FIORA:** I… I guess so.

 **MS. ROBERTSON:** Promise me you’ll take some time to think on this. And promise me you won’t make any drastic decisions until we meet again next week. Can you do that?

_There is a long pause. Then, finally, Fiora looks up at her counselor._

**FIORA:** Okay. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did the Endgame thing with that intro. (Marvel, please don't sue!)
> 
> And we're finally into canon territory! Though you'll notice Fiora's in her senior year at Hartfeld rather than the canon MC's freshman year. That change was done to line up with ES, as well as for other reasons that will pop up later.
> 
> Timeline notes: This scene takes place about two months into the six-month ES time jump, while the Catalysts (sans Diego) are stuck in time portal limbo; it's also about a week after Sam and Dave stopped John Tull in the climax of Most Wanted.


	4. Prologue, Scene 4: The Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora returns to her room… but there’s something strange about the mirror…

INT. HARTFELD UNIVERSITY DORM ROOM - DAY

_When Fiora enters her dorm room, it is clear the room has not been well-kept in the intervening two months. A pile of dirty laundry lies haphazardly piled in one corner of the room, and a plate of half-eaten food sits on the table. Dust covers much of the room. Fiora shakes her head and slumps down onto the bed, mentally adrift._

**FIORA:** Well, _that_ was a waste of time.

_Her gaze wanders over to a nearby framed photo, notable in being one of the few things in the room that is not dusty. She picks it up and stares down at it, the camera tracking her gaze: it is a photo of Fiora, Alyssa, Ian, and Diego at a school event, all with bright, happy smiles on their faces. After a long moment, Fiora shakes her head and puts the photo into the bag sitting at her feet._

**FIORA (to herself):** What am I doing? I’ve got to move on. They’re _gone._ Face it, Fiora.

_She stands up, picks up her bag, and crosses the room toward a floor-length mirror propped up against the far wall._

**FIORA:** Just wish I could find somewhere without all these _memories._ Maybe a new school–

 _She abruptly stops talking as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror… but instead of her hair’s natural red color, the image she sees in the mirror has strikingly_ silver _hair. Fiora peers closer._

 **FIORA (annoyed):** What the… oh, come _on…_

_She reaches out a hand to brush away the strange hair color, which she assumes is some kind of smudge on the mirror. But the moment her hand touches the surface of the mirror, the glass ripples as though it were made of liquid._

**FIORA:** _Ahh!_

 _She recoils in surprise, but her hand remains firmly stuck inside the mirror. She reaches her other hand out to steady herself, only for_ that _hand to get stuck as well. The image that she_ thought _was her reflection stops mirroring her movements and steps “backward” away from the mirror’s surface, arms outstretched as though pulling Fiora in. Outside, the real Fiora begins to get dragged further and further into the mirror._

 **FIORA (panicked):** Hey! Stop it! Help! Somebody, anybody! _HELP! HELP! HE–_

_Her voice is cut off as her face touches the mirror’s surface. The rest of her body quickly falls through, and the camera follows her through the mirror. The entire film “image” pulls inward, away from the plane of the screen, then shifts ninety degrees until it has become a paper-thin line, which widens to fill the screen once again, transitioning into…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the prologue! Next scene is what you’ve all been waiting for… Penderghast! The “mirror transition” I tried to describe at the end might sound confusing… I described the visual I had in mind as best I could. If you’re still confused, don’t worry, it’s not particularly relevant plot-wise. Just thought it was a cool idea.
> 
> Also, this is Atlas’s (chronologically) first CIU-canon appearance! The MW end-credits scene featuring her actually happens a few days after this scene.


	5. Act 1, Scene 1: Orientation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora stumbles her way through a new world.

EXT. PCSA MAIN QUAD - EVENING

_The surface of a lake shimmers beautifully in the sunlight, only to be interrupted by a sudden surge of water erupting from the center. Panicked voices are shouting in the background:_

**WOMAN’S VOICE (O.S.):** We’ve got another lake-in!

 **MAN’S VOICE (O.S.):** You’ve gotta be kidding me! _Six_ in one day?!

 **WOMAN’S VOICE (O.S.):** Who cares? Somebody get on ‘em before they drown in there!

 **OTHER MAN’S VOICE (O.S.):** Where’s the Water-Att on duty? Anybody seen her?

 **GRIFFIN (O.S.):** No worries! I’ve got this one!

_Two dark, muscular arms reach in from off-screen and touch the ground just beneath the water at the shallow edge of the lake. Energy pulses from the arms into the ground, and the water begins to churn more violently, until finally a huge cylinder of earth rises up from beneath the water… with a coughing, gasping Fiora atop it! The cylinder glides closer to shore, and a hand reaches out to Fiora, who gratefully takes it._

**FIORA (gasping for air):** Holy… _thank_ you! You saved me!

_The camera pans to reveal her rescuer: GRIFFIN LANGLEY, a tall guy a little older than Fiora, with short dark hair and a friendly demeanor. He wears a grey t-shirt with an unfamiliar emblem emblazoned across it, and his arms are still dripping wet from having plunged them into the lake water earlier. He smiles warmly at Fiora as he hands her a blanket to dry herself off with._

**GRIFFIN:** Happy to help a first-year in need! Don’t worry, you’re not the first one to pull a lake entrance. But hey, think of it this way: you passed your first test!

 **FIORA (confused):** Test? First-year? Sorry… _where_ are we again?

 _She seems to notice her surroundings for the first time. Griffin laughs and steps aside, allowing Fiora–and the viewers–to get their first glimpse of the campus around them. The center of the quad is marked by a tall statue holding glowing blue fire in its hands; as Fiora watches, its head swivels back and forth, its eyes occasionally lighting up. Overhead, a few people fly between buildings, apparently under their own power. A variety of students walk back and forth on the quad, carrying all manner of unusual items and many of them dressed even more strangely. The buildings are the only things that seem even vaguely familiar, like they actually might_ belong _on a normal college campus… though the closer Fiora looks, the unusual rounded architecture and glowing lines of energy crisscrossing all of the walls betray the fact that even the buildings are far from ordinary._

 **GRIFFIN:** Don’t worry! You’re _exactly_ where you were supposed to end up. Welcome to Penderghast College of the Stoicheal Arts.

**TITLE OVER: “Defenders of the Flame”**

BEGIN TITLES

_As Fiora continues to gaze around her in stunned astonishment, Griffin turns and calls out to the other students nearby._

**GRIFFIN (shouting):** I’ll take her to orientation! Somebody find Varrah in case there’s another lake-in!

 **WOMAN’S VOICE (O.S.):** I’ll find her!

 **GRIFFIN:** Great, thanks!

_He turns back to Fiora and gestures toward a large, domed building across the quad._

**GRIFFIN:** Probably should’ve introduced myself first, sorry. I’m Griffin Langley. Earth-Att, second year.

 **FIORA (still confused):** I’m… uh… Fiora…

 **GRIFFIN:** If you’re feeling up to it, I’ll take you to the dining hall for orientation. **(shrugs)** It’s either that or the Healing Grove. D’you think you’ll need it?

_Fiora pushes herself to her feet, still in a daze._

**FIORA:** No, I’m… I think I’m okay.

 **GRIFFIN:** Orientation it is, then. Tubigan Hall is right this way, so follow me!

_Fiora follows Griffin across the quad. As they walk, she notices several huge, door-sized mirrors set up at various points around the quad. People emerge from the mirrors with varying degrees of gracefulness, but no one seems surprised at all by Fiora’s presence. As they approach the statue, its head swivels to face her. She pulls the towel tighter around herself nervously._

**FIORA:** Uh… that statue is staring at me.

 **GRIFFIN:** Don’t worry about it! That thing’s only dangerous to intruders: it’ll zap any Tuneless who get too close! But that hasn’t happened in decades.

 **FIORA:** “Tuneless?” Sorry, but what’s–

_As they approach the entrance to Tubigan Hall, she is cut off by the loud chiming of a bell that seems to echo from everywhere at once. Griffin straightens up with a start._

**GRIFFIN:** _Ah!_ No! I forgot about that Kleftis team meeting today! Sorry, I hate to do this to you, but I’ve gotta run–

 **FIORA:** Wait! You can’t just leave me here!

_Griffin scratches the back of his head awkwardly._

**GRIFFIN:** Uh, right, hmm…

_As he thinks, the doors swing open and a sharply-dressed male student with short brown hair strides briskly toward them from inside. He is engrossed in a book he is reading and clearly not paying much attention to his surroundings. This is BECKETT HARRINGTON, another first-year student._

**FIORA:** Excuse me, uh, guy? You’re–

_She barely manages to move out of the way as Beckett reaches out an arm and pushes her aside without breaking his stride._

**FIORA (indignantly):** _Hey!_

_At Fiora’s shout, Beckett seems to notice her for the first time, looking up from his book for a moment._

**BECKETT:** A word of advice. You may want to be standing somewhere else.

 **FIORA:** What? Why–

 _As Beckett strides off across the quad, the doors swing open again, and a_ huge _group of students emerges, heading straight toward them._

 **GRIFFIN:** Ah! Sorry, Fiora, I–

_But they are separated in the mass of bodies. Fiora tries to push her way through, and almost manages to reach the doors, when a girl around Fiora’s age with long, flowing brown hair runs right into her! The two fall to the ground, their belongings flying everywhere, as the remaining students flow past them and out to the quad. Fiora groans and struggles to her feet as the other girl, SHREYA MISTRY, starts to pull herself up._

**SHREYA (to herself):** When I said I was hoping for new experiences at college, _this_ wasn’t quite what I had in mind…

_Then she notices Fiora._

**SHREYA:** Oh! Wow, aren’t you–

_She stops talking and blushes slightly when she realizes her ankle has become stuck in the ground._

**SHREYA:** Oops. I seem to be in a bit of a bind. Some assistance, s’il vous plait?

Fiora takes one of Shreya’s hands in both of hers and pulls. After a few tries, Shreya comes free and stumbles forward, almost falling into Fiora before catching herself and brushing off her expensive-looking clothes.

 **SHREYA:** Well, uh, sorry about that. Shreya Mistry, at your service. I promise you, I’m usually _much_ better at first impressions than that. After all–

 **FIORA (laughs):** Hey, no worries! Beats almost drowning in the middle of a lake, anyway.

_She gestures to her towel and sopping wet hair and clothing. Shreya frowns._

**SHREYA:** You came through the _lake?_ I can’t even imagine what that must’ve done to your… wait, silly me, hold on, I have _just_ the thing!

_Shreya clasps her hands together in front of her, then swishes them outward in a neat figure-eight. A soft glow erupts around Shreya’s body for a split second, and a blast of hot air blows over Fiora. Fiora looks down at herself in disbelief; she and her clothes are now perfectly dry._

**SHREYA:** And _that_ is how a Mistry gets things done. No need to thank me!

 **FIORA:** Uh, I mean, thanks, but how did you–

 **SHREYA:** If you recall, I _did_ just say ‘no need to thank me.’ But anyway, I’ve got to head back to the dorms. See you around!

_With a smile and a wave, Shreya walks off in another direction. Fiora stares after her for a moment._

**GRIFFIN (O.S.):** Hey! Fiora, was it?

_Fiora turns to see Griffin sprinting toward her._

**GRIFFIN:** Sorry I lost you in all the commotion. I thought you would’ve headed back to the dorms with the rest of the first-years, no?

 **FIORA:** If I knew that was where I was supposed to be… and where it was…

 **GRIFFIN:** Oh! Oh, right, I know I’m the _worst_ when it comes to being an ambassador, but–

 **FIORA:** No, I didn’t mean… it’s nothing against you! I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed. And a _lot_ confused.

 **GRIFFIN:** Only natural. You came in through the lake… nearly got trampled by a stampede of students… can’t say I’d do any better in your situation. Here, I’ll show you to the dorms.

_He walks in the same direction Shreya had gone earlier, and a relieved Fiora follows him. As they walk, Fiora seems to be struggling internally with something but does not speak until they are almost to the residence hall: a huge cylindrical building with spirals of blue- and silver-tinged energy winding around its outer wall from bottom to top._

**FIORA (nervously):** Look, Griffin… I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I need to tell you–

 **GRIFFIN:** It’s okay. This may be a work-study job, but let me tell you, I really _do_ enjoy this kinda thing. I’m happy to help!

 **FIORA:** No, it’s not that, I–

 **GRIFFIN:** Anyway, here you are: Fletchly Hall. All the first-years stay here this year. I’ve gotta get going; I’m gonna be late enough for my Kleftis meeting as it is. Someone inside will be able to help you find your room, I promise!

 **FIORA:** Wait! I think there’s a mistake…

_But Griffin has already left for his meeting. Fiora sighs and gazes up at the intimidating height of the building in front of her. After a moment’s hesitation, she pushes open the doors and walks inside._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Notes: Finally, we’re here at Penderghast! I’ve got a few worldbuilding changes to cover already, so here we go:
> 
> Mentioned this back in the work summary, but magick has been renamed to “stoichi,” (from “Chi” and the Greek word for elements, "Stoicheia"), hence Penderghast’s new full name.
> 
> Attunements are much more restricted compared to canon in that there are a lot fewer “overlapping” abilities between them. Hence why Griffin was unable to dry Fiora off, and it took Shreya to do it: Evaporation is a technique that’s exclusive to Fire, Water, and Air Attunements only. This change was made mostly to keep the characters and their abilities more unique.
> 
> Thief has been renamed to Kleftis. More fun with Greek words: “Kleftis” is literally Greek for “thief.”
> 
> Following on with the earlier change of Shreya starting her senior year at Hartfeld… 21-22 is now the age at which most students start their first year at Penderghast. The other first-years and Fiora are all around the same age, with Griffin a year older.


	6. Act 1, Scene 2: Pre-Registered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Fiora is already expected. Is this luck, fate… or something worse?

INT. FLETCHLY HALL LOBBY - NIGHT

_Fiora cautiously walks into the first-floor lobby, which is a completely circular room dominated by a spiral staircase in the very center. Around the staircase, a variety of couches, armchairs, and other pieces of furniture are scattered haphazardly, and a few students lounge about on some of them. One student idly flicks a hand toward the ceiling, and Fiora is startled when a jet of water emerges from his palm, sprinkling rain down onto himself and his friends!_

**FIORA:** Uh, hello? Anybody know where I’m supposed to find–

 _An incredibly tall girl looks over at Fiora. Then Fiora looks down and realizes that the girl is actually of average height; she is_ levitating _about a foot and a half above the ground, to Fiora’s shock._

 **AIR-ATT STUDENT:** You must be looking for the R.A.! Her desk is that way.

_The levitating student points toward a sturdy wooden desk near the wall. As Fiora thanks her and heads over to the desk, the student falls to the ground with a thunk._

**AIR-ATT STUDENT:** _Damn!_ Only 72 seconds?

_Fiora shakes her head in bewilderment as she approaches the desk. Behind the desk, the R.A. looks up from the clipboard in her hand._

**R.A.:** Welcome to Penderghast! Need help finding your room?

 **FIORA:** I… guess so, but I think–

 **R.A.:** No worries! I’ll take care of that for you. What’s your last name?

 **FIORA:** Luxen.

_The R.A. glances down at her clipboard, and Fiora shuffles her feet nervously._

**R.A. (frowning):** Wait a minute…

 **FIORA (sighs):** I _knew_ it. Look, I have to confess, I’m not actually–

_The R.A. flips a page, and immediately brightens._

**R.A.:** Right! Here you are: Fiora Luxen, first floor, room 108. It’s just down that hall there!

 **FIORA (bewildered):** Wait, what?

_The R.A. points toward one of the many doors dotted around the wall of the lobby._

**R.A.:** Right over there. If you need any help, just remember, I’m always available!

 **FIORA (unsure):** Right. Thanks… I guess I’ll just go find it, then? Room 108, right?

 **R.A.:** You got it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Notes: Not a whole lot going on here, it’s a pretty short scene, after all. Mostly the same as canon. And we’re still on the same day, so no new timeline updates… *shrugs*


	7. Act 1, Scene 3: "You're One Of Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora meets her roommate and has an awakening.

INT. FLETCHLY HALL ROOM 108 - COMMON AREA - NIGHT

_There is a shimmer of rainbow light over the door. A moment later, Fiora stumbles through it and into her new dorm room, nearly falling to the floor in the process._

**FIORA (disoriented):** _Gah!_ Has nobody heard of _door handles_ around here?

 _She pauses to take in her surroundings. The room is, like the lobby, completely circular, with a low table and a pair of couches at the center of the room. A ball of flame encased in a glass orb floats near the center of the ceiling, providing the room’s main source of illumination. Another door is across the room from the one Fiora had just entered through. Four lavishly-decorated suitcases are stacked neatly next to the other door, and a red blanket with gold trim is draped over one of the couches, betraying that the room already has another occupant. As Fiora peers closer, she notices the second door has_ eight _different handles attached to it._

 **FIORA:** Okay, guess that answers my question. Hello? Anybody here?

_She pauses for a moment, but receives no answer. Carefully, she approaches the other door, still clutching her bag tightly in her hand._

**FIORA:** I hope this is where–

_But as she reaches out for one of the door handles, the door suddenly swings open, and a girl steps through the door and straight into Fiora! Fiora reaches out to catch the other girl, and is surprised to recognize Shreya, whom she had met earlier that day._

**FIORA:** Hang on, I know you!

 **SHREYA:** Wait… you’re the girl from the quad! I- oh, I can’t believe this almost happened _twice._ Rest assured, I certainly don’t usually make a habit of crashing into people!

_Fiora laughs awkwardly as Shreya takes a suitcase off of the top of the pile and starts rummaging through it._

**FIORA:** Yeah, we’ve probably gotta stop meeting like this. So, you’re-

 **SHREYA:** Shreya Mistry, yes, that’s me. Well, this is exciting! I know we’ve only just met, but I assure you, I’ll be the _perfect_ roommate. I don’t know how I could do anything less, if I’m being honest. Granted, I _was_ hoping my roommate would have a bit more panache in the style department, but now that I think about it, it really is impossible to be as trendy as me, anyway, so I suppose it’s not too much of a problem.

 **FIORA:** Well, I–

 **SHREYA:** Of course, I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of rumors flying around. I assure you, whatever you’ve heard is only _partially_ true; the AFN bloggers do so love to embellish. Ah! Here it is!

_She pulls out a small sphere with an intricate pattern carved into the sides. As she continues talking, she starts pressing various spots on it that light up in response to her touch._

**SHREYA:** So, have you had time to unpack yet? Our rooms may be cramped, but they’re certainly doable. What do you think?

 **FIORA:** I mean, I haven’t–

 **SHREYA:** After all, tomorrow’s the big test! I know it’s usually just a formality, but truth be told I have _no_ idea what my Attunement is! Well, I know it’s either Air, Fire, or Water, at least. Really, I suppose that just makes it more exciting. Do you know _your_ Attunement already, or is yours a mystery too?

 **FIORA:** “Attunement?” Sorry, can we–

 **SHREYA:** What am I saying, you’re probably a little nervous meeting me right now! I’m sure you’re thinking all about that silly tiff I had with Fifi at the Mistry Inc. charity show, but I assure you, that was entirely justified. And as I said before, the AFN likes blowing everything out of proportion. I mean, really! It was only a lava rock runway, _not_ seven geysers of molten flame!

 **FIORA:** “Fifi?” “Mistry Inc?” _“Molten flame?!”_ What are you–

 **SHREYA:** Yes, yes, I’d be more than happy to tell you _all_ of the lovely details later, but for now, all I will say is… Oh! Where are my _manners,_ I feel like I’ve just been babbling on all day!

_She pauses for a moment._

**SHREYA:** …Well? Say something?

_Momentarily stunned, it takes Fiora a second to find something to say as Shreya waits expectantly._

**FIORA:** I think you should probably relax.

_The two of them stare at each other for a moment. Then Shreya laughs._

**SHREYA:** Wow! That’s the first time anyone has ever said _that_ to me before!

 **FIORA:** That’s hard to believe. Look, can I just… I need a second.

_She sets her bag down and sits on one of the couches, letting herself settle into the soft cushions. Shreya watches her curiously for a moment before taking a seat on the couch opposite her._

**FIORA:** I just realized, I never did tell you my name. I’m Fiora. Fiora Luxen.

 **SHREYA:** Huh. Now that you mention it, you’re right. If you had, I would’ve already known we were going to be roommates! Sorry about that! I know I had to get going earlier, but, well, we’re together again, aren’t we? I’d say this is fate. 

**FIORA:** Yeah… maybe?

 **SHREYA:** After all, isn’t this whole thing all about finding out who I am? Having new experiences, become who I want to be, that sort of thing? That’s what all the brochures say, anyway. You know, my parents didn’t want me to come here at all, but I think it’s going to go _wonderfully._ A chance to find _my_ place for once.

_Fiora looks up at Shreya in suprise, something about those words resonating with her._

**SHREYA:** That’s one nice thing about a place like Penderghast, from what I’ve seen; it gives us all a chance to start over, reshape ourselves, become who _we_ want to be–

 **FIORA:** Exactly! Thank you!

 **SHREYA:** You’re… uh… welcome?

 **FIORA:** Sorry. It’s just that… well, I know exactly how you feel, believe it or not. Honestly, that’s the same thing I need to find right now. For the last two months, I’ve felt… well, like I was just drifting along. Directionless. As weird and confusing as this whole day has been, it’s actually kind of refreshing. Like I’ve finally found a place where I can start over, where I can _belong._

 **SHREYA (nods):** Right! Just like _moi…_ coming here is a chance for us to find that “belonging” feeling that we need. Isn’t it wonderful?

 **FIORA:** Yeah.

_She looks down at her feet, suddenly upset, and Shreya frowns._

**SHREYA:** But you’re _here!_ I don’t understand, then. What’s wrong?

 **FIORA (sighs):** It’s… look, I’ve already felt that ‘belonging’ feeling before, and then it was taken away from me. It was _awful._ Now I’m scared all _this_ is going to be taken away too, and I don’t know what to do!

 **SHREYA:** “Taken away?” What? No one’s going to take you away from Penderghast, you’re already enrolled! What could _possibly–_

_Fiora slumps forward and buries her face in her hands._

**FIORA:** _I can’t do this!_

 **SHREYA (quizzically):** Do what? School? Come now, I’m sure you aren’t the only first-year who’s nervous about–

 **FIORA:** No, I mean _this!_

_She looks up at Shreya and gestures to the room around them and the orb in Shreya’s hand._

**FIORA:** Magic! Powers! Conjuring water or whatever! _I can’t do that!_

_Shreya stares at Fiora, uncharacteristically silent as she realizes what Fiora is saying._

**SHREYA (in disbelief):** …Wait. You mean _stoichi?_ Are you saying you’re _Tuneless?!_

 **FIORA:** I’m saying I had no idea any of this existed until a few hours ago, when my reflection suddenly decided to pull me through the mirror! And I’ve definitely never been able to do any kind of, uh, whatever you called it.

 **SHREYA:** “Stoichi.” Like this.

_She stands up and crosses over to the small kitchenette on one side of the room, turning on the sink and filling a glass of water. As Fiora watches, Shreya repeats the same hand motions she had done earlier on the quad. There is a burst of energy, and the water evaporates into a cloud of steam._

**SHREYA:** _That’s_ stoichi: more specifically, a basic Evaporation technique. Truth be told, it’s the only thing I’ve been able to do, and we still aren’t sure which elemental class it comes from. But I suppose I’ll find out tomorrow–

_She stops herself mid-sentence._

**SHREYA:** Wait. You can’t do _anything_ like that? Nothing with water, fire, air, earth, metal, wood… _nothing?_

 **FIORA:** Nope. I think I would’ve noticed.

 **SHREYA:** Hmm… Let’s see.

_She holds up a hand, counting each point one by one on her fingers as she makes them._

**SHREYA:** _One:_ You managed to pass through into the Stoicheal Realm.

_Fiora stares blankly at her._

**SHREYA:** That’s this whole world we’re in right now, by the way. _Two:_ The ambient energy around here didn’t sap your strength and leave you lying on the ground exhausted, from what I can tell–

 **FIORA:** Wait, that could _happen?_

 **SHREYA:** _Three:_ The sentries clearly didn’t vaporize you when you were wandering the quad. _Four:_ You were listed as my roommate on my welcome letter, unless there’s another first-year girl on campus who coincidentally has the _exact same name_ as you.

_She reaches into her purse and pulls out what looks like a grey sheet of paper, handing it to Fiora. But when Fiora takes it, she realizes it is actually a paper-thin sheet of steel. She skims it, and spots her name written in glowing golden font under the words: “Fletchly 108 - Roommate.”_

**SHREYA:** And _Five:_ proving it’s _not_ just some other girl with the same name as you, these doors are matched to our genetic codes. Meaning, the fact that you’re standing here in this room proves that you’re meant to be here. You see?

_Fiora hands the metal sheet back to Shreya, who folds it up and puts it back in her purse. Shreya looks at her new roommate with hesitation._

**FIORA:** I… I see what you’re saying. And I really, _really_ want to believe you, but…

 **SHREYA:** But what?

 **FIORA:** Well, it’s–this school, it’s a school for magi- I mean, uh, whatever you called it. Right?

 **SHREYA:** “Stoichi.” Well, yes, that would be why it’s called “College for the Stoicheal Arts,” after all. To be more specific, it’s for us to learn how to better harness, control, and perfect our natural Attunements.

 **FIORA:** Exactly. And, like I said, I can’t do any of that. So what am I even supposed to _do_ here? I… I…

_Fiora buries her head in her hands again. Shreya pauses for a moment to think before her face lights up with excitement._

**SHREYA:** You know what? I’ve just had the most _brilliant_ idea.

_She crosses over to sit on the couch beside Fiora, who looks at her curiously._

**SHREYA:** I’m going to prove, once and for all, that you _do_ belong here. Okay?

 **FIORA (hesitantly):** …Okay.

_Shreya takes Fiora’s hands and clasps them between her own, as Fiora looks on curiously. Then, Shreya closes her eyes, concentrating, and pulses of stoicheal energy begin to flow down her arms and into their clasped hands. A moment later, Fiora’s hands start glowing as well, energy zipping back and forth along her whole body, and Fiora opens her eyes and jumps in shock._

**FIORA:** _Aah!_ What’s going on?!

_Shreya watches her new roommate with an excited grin on her face._

**SHREYA:** I knew it! I was _right!_ You, my dear, are definitely–

_Then the energy collects in Fiora’s hands, which erupt in a burst of flame! The two girls leap in surprise, and the flames scorch the edge of the couch, setting it ablaze, as Fiora frantically shakes her hands._

**FIORA:** Help! _HELP!_ I’m on fire–huh?

_The flames coming from her hands abruptly cease, leaving her skin unblemished and unburnt. As she gazes at her hands in wonder, Shreya rushes to the kitchen and fills up another glass of water to splash onto the couch, putting the remaining fire out._

**SHREYA (to herself):** Okay. _Okay._ Just a Clear Awakening, sure, would’ve been really nice if _I_ could’ve had one of those, but okay… it’s fine.

 **FIORA (still staring at her hands):** “Clear Awakening?” Shreya, my hands were _on fire!_

 **SHREYA (smiling):** _Exactly._ Not only are you definitely an Attuned, you know your Attunement too! You’re a Fire-Att!

_Shreya takes Fiora’s hands in hers again, fixing her with an encouraging gaze._

**SHREYA:** And I was right: you’re one of us, Fiora.

 **FIORA:** Thanks, Shreya. I– wait, you’re sure?

 **SHREYA:** Of course! I’m _rarely_ wrong, after all. Besides, if you really _had_ been Tuneless, you’d have been burnt to a crisp from the inside out after that Stoicheal Transfer I just-

 **FIORA (panicking):** _WHAT?!_

 **SHREYA (laughing):** Relax, relax! I knew it would work! Well, _mostly…_ But look on the bright side! You’ve got nothing to worry about tomorrow, at least!

 **FIORA:** Why, what’s tomorrow?

 **SHREYA:** The Test of Attunement, of course! I mean, now that you’ve had a Clear Awakening, yours will be nothing more than a formality. Just tell them you’re a Fire-Att before you start. Makes their job, and yours, a lot easier. Myself, on the other hand… well, only thing I can say for sure is I’m definitely _not_ Wood, Metal, or Earth.

 **FIORA:** We have a test _tomorrow?_

 **SHREYA (laughs):** You are so _precious!_ Like I was saying, for you it’ll be only a formality. We’ve just proven you’re a Fire-Att. Now, you might want to get your things unpacked and get some rest, because it’s quite late and–

_She looks down at Fiora’s small bag._

**SHREYA (shocked):** Don’t tell me that’s all you brought!

 **FIORA (shrugs):** I told you, I didn’t exactly know I was coming here. That’s all I had with me when the mirror yanked me through!

 **SHREYA:** Oh, you poor thing. Well, you know what that means: after the Test, we’re going to get you a whole new wardrobe!

_She claps her hands together in excitement. Fiora stands and grabs her bag, still nervous._

**FIORA:** Just as long as you’re right about this test.

 **SHREYA (matter-of-factly):** I’m Shreya Mistry. Of _course_ I’m right.

_She stands as well, and pulls Fiora into a quick hug. After a moment’s hesitation, Fiora smiles and hugs her back._

**SHREYA:** You have nothing to worry about. It’ll be simple: an easy test, some professor declaring you a Fire-Att, and then afterward going shopping with _moi!_ No surprises at all. Promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Notes: More worldbuilding here:
> 
> The “Awakening” that Shreya just put Fiora through is how an Attuned’s powers first manifest. It usually happens around high school age, as one particular technique that the individual will be naturally able to perform without training from then on. A Clear Awakening, like Fiora’s, is one that is exclusive to a single element (in Fiora’s case, it’s very obvious she is a Fire-Att.) For Shreya, whose Awakening was the Evaporation technique, it’s what is known as an Uncertain Awakening. These are the students who will require a Test of Attunement to learn what their actual Attunement is. (Though all Penderghast students are still required to go through the Test regardless.)
> 
> The AFN that Shreya mentioned stands for “Attuned Fashion Network.” Essentially an Attuned gossip/celebrity blog site on the Stoicheal Realm equivalent to the Internet.
> 
> The Stoicheal Realm, as Shreya stated, is the entire world on the Penderghast side of the mirror. There’s also a name for the “Earth” side, but it’ll come up later so I won’t spoil it!


	8. Act 1, Scene 4: The Test of Attunement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora faces some unique challenges in the Test of Attunement.

INT. PENDERGHAST GRAND VAULT - MORNING

_The Grand Vault is a room so massive it could easily be mistaken for the outdoors. Glowing multicolored letters float in midair overhead, reading “TEST OF ATTUNEMENT,” with other similar signs floating around below, pointing students in various directions as they file into the room. Several areas at the far end of the Vault have been marked off, with a single professor standing within each area, holding a stack of metal sheets not unlike the one Shreya had shown Fiora the night before. Griffin stands in the middle of the crowd of first-years, helping direct them to the proper places._

**GRIFFIN (shouting):** Clear Awakenings, this way! Uncertains, Varrah will take you over by the far wall! Watch your step, please, and– _HEY!_

_His sudden shout comes in response to one student suddenly levitating himself up above the crowd with a gust of air._

**GRIFFIN (muttering):** _Somebody’s_ an Air-Att… **(shouting)** I know it’s a big room, but we’re still indoors! Rules still apply!

_The levitating student lets himself fall, and a group of other first-years quickly rush out of the way to make space for him. Behind all of this, Shreya and Fiora enter the room._

**FIORA:** Okay, so… whoa. This room is big.

 **SHREYA:** Yep! It’s the Grand Vault! I keep forgetting you never got to tour this place.

_She looks around, and Griffin repeats his earlier directions. Fiora lights up at his voice._

**FIORA:** Hey, I know him! That’s the guy who helped me yesterday! Griffin, I think?

 **SHREYA:** Oh? Does _somebody_ have a crush?

_Fiora shakes her head and laughs._

**FIORA:** Ha. No, not my type.

 **SHREYA (curiously):** And what _is_ your ‘type?’

 **FIORA (blushing):** Uhh…

_Looking around for a distraction, Fiora spots the line of Clear Awakened students forming up near one wall of the massive room._

**FIORA:** Oh! There, looks like that’s my line. Guess I’ll see you when I’m done! Bye!

_She rushes off as Shreya stares after her, puzzled. As Fiora approaches the line, Shreya turns and heads over in the opposite direction, toward the Uncertain Awakening line. Fiora approaches the student standing at the head of the Clear Awakening area._

**FIORA:** Uh, excuse me? I’m here for-

_The student turns around, looking over at her. This is BART NGUYEN, a third-year Water-Att student._

**BART:** You’re Clear Awakened?

 **FIORA:** Uh, yes?

_Bart waits expectantly._

**BART:** …Are you gonna tell me your Attunement, then, or is this a guessing game?

 **FIORA:** Oh! Right, sorry. I’m a… Fire-Att? I think?

 **BART:** Fire, right. You’ll be that way, with Dr. Swan.

_He points to one of the marked-off areas, where a middle-aged woman with dark frizzy hair and a colorful scarf stands in front of a small group of students._

**FIORA:** Got it. Great. Thanks!

_She heads toward the woman, who fixes her with a curious gaze as she approaches. This is DR. SWAN, one of the professors at Penderghast. Fiora can’t help but stare at her as she approaches, and one of the students, SHINELLE YORK, laughs at her expression._

**SHINELLE:** Oh my God, don’t you know it’s rude to stare? Even if it _is_ Dr. Swan…

_Fiora snaps out of it and stops staring. Dr. Swan looks down at her as she approaches._

**DR. SWAN:** Ah, another Fire-Att? And you are?

 **FIORA:** I… I’m Fiora Luxen?

 **DR. SWAN:** Fiora… _Luxen,_ did you say? Interesting.

_She looks up at Fiora with an expression of surprised recognition before composing herself back to her usual neutral expression._

**FIORA:** Sorry, is everything, uh, okay?

 **DR. SWAN:** Yes, yes, that will be all. Let’s just wait for the remaining students to be sorted out, and then we shall begin. Okay?

_There is a murmur from the crowd as Fiora steps back to join the other students. She looks around, watching as the last bunch of first-years from the Clear Awakening section are sorted between the various Attunement groups. After the last student, a dark-haired boy with an infectious smile, is directed to the Water-Att group, Dr. Swan claps her hands together and gestures. When she speaks, her voice is suddenly amplified as though she were speaking through a microphone, startling the assembled students._

**DR. SWAN:** Right! Now that that’s finished, I will call you one at a time. When your name has been called, step up behind the desk here and your test will begin. Remember, under no circumstances is there to be sharing _any_ details about what transpires within the test until all of you have finished. Is that clear?

_The students mumble a halfhearted “yes.”_

**DR. SWAN:** Good. Now, this part of the test may be essentially a formality, but that does not mean we should not take it seriously! You may already know your Attunement, but there is still much to be learned about _yourselves_ within this test.

_She pauses, but no one reacts. She sighs and picks up a sheet from her desk, reading out the first name on the list._

**DR. SWAN:** Varlen Bo?

_VARLEN BO, a boy with spiky blonde hair, approaches the desk. Dr. Swan gestures, turning off the voice amplification, and she converses with Varlen too quietly for Fiora to hear. Then, Dr. Swan makes a pair of strange hand gestures toward Varlen, who becomes surrounded in a cocoon of stoicheal energy. Fiora jumps in surprise._

**FIORA:** What the–

_A brief montage follows of Dr. Swan calling out a variety of names in alphabetical order. Finally, she calls “Jonathan Koss,” and Fiora begins to get nervous again._

**FIORA (to herself):** I’m probably next…

_Several moments pass. Shinelle notices her nervousness and smiles reassuringly._

**SHINELLE:** First time jitters? Hey, don’t worry. Both my brothers went through this already; they said it was a piece of cake.

_Fiora nods gratefully._

**FIORA:** Thanks. That makes me-

 **DR. SWAN:** Fiora Luxen?

_Fiora nervously approaches Dr. Swan’s desk._

**SHINELLE (whispering):** Good luck!

_Dr. Swan shuts off her voice amplification yet again as Fiora approaches. The professor gazes curiously at her, and once again that flicker of surprise crosses her face._

**DR. SWAN:** Ms. Luxen… hm. You’ve had a Clear Awakening, correct? Describe it for me.

 **FIORA:** Uh, well… I basically shot fire out of my hands? Lit a couch on fire, and my friend had to put it out with a cup of water–

_Dr. Swan nods._

**DR. SWAN:** Yes, very Clear, then. Fascinating…

_She stops talking for a moment, and Fiora waits restlessly until Dr. Swan suddenly seems to notice her again._

**DR. SWAN:** Right… Let us begin. The rules are simple. _One:_ absolutely _no_ stoichi is to be used during the test at any time. _Two:_ treat everything you encounter as though it were really happening. Though you cannot die within the Dreamcase, any attempts to exploit the system will only mean the test must be retaken.

_Fiora gulps audibly as Dr. Swan continues._

**DR. SWAN:** And _Three:_ the things you will experience can sometimes be emotionally overwhelming. If at any time you feel it is too much, stomp the ground three times with your feet. The test will immediately be ended.

_Fiora takes a deep breath and steels herself._

**DR. SWAN:** That is all I can tell you for now. Good luck, Fiora. And remember: _three stomps of the foot_ if things become too much for you.

 **FIORA (to herself):** I can do this. I can do this.

_Dr. Swan nods, then raises her arms above her head, tracing two lines of stoicheal energy in the air around Fiora. A cocoon begins to solidify around her, and she closes her eyes._

**DR. SWAN (to herself):** Let us discover what kind of person you’ve become, Ms. Luxen… **(louder)** Your Test of Attunement begins now.

_Fiora closes her eyes… and when she opens them again, she finds herself somewhere else entirely. She stands in a deep, vast cavern, piled high with glimmering treasures of every kind. She stares, open-mouthed, at the sight around her._

**FIORA:** Whoa. Is this part of the test? Uh… now what?

_She looks around her, but does not see any obvious exit. Unsure of what else to do, she approaches the piles of treasure, and as she draws closer, a few items in particular catch her eye: a beautiful silver necklace, an ornately decorated book, a gleaming steel sword, and a chest of golden coins. She looks down at the items for a moment, then reaches for the book._

**FIORA:** Hmm… Ian would probably pick this one– _AHH!_

_The moment she grabs the book, the world around her warps and shifts, until she finds herself now in a small grassy meadow. The book has vanished. She gazes around her, but sees nothing other than a variety of landscapes in the distance: a rocky mesa, a tropical beach, a vast desert, a peaceful forest, and a forlorn junkyard await her in different directions. She looks around, confused._

**FIORA:** Alright, now what? I don’t…

_As she thinks for a moment, a memory crosses her mind of a conversation she’d once had with Diego._

**DIEGO (V.O.):** If I had to be stuck somewhere, I’d pick a desert. You’d see the monsters coming from miles away, y’know?

 **FIORA (to herself):** It’s as good a reason as any, Diego.

_She begins to sprint toward the desert. When she draws closer, the world shifts again._

**FIORA:** Whoa! Not again!

_She now stands in a small room, empty save for a table in the center. Atop the table sit several vials of liquid, in different shapes and colors. She approaches it curiously._

**FIORA:** Weirdest test I’ve _ever_ taken.

_She stares at the vials with suspicion. Then she frowns._

**FIORA (frustrated):** Alright, that’s _it._ Time to channel my inner Alyssa… **(shouting)** Swan or whoever, you’d better not expect me to _drink_ one of these!

 _Annoyed, she swipes all the vials off the table, where they fall to the floor with a_ crash.

 **FIORA:** Seriously, enough! Is this test almost done or–

_The world shifts again; Fiora stumbles but manages to catch her footing. Here, she stands in the middle of a bank of fog, too dense to see anything through it. She squints, trying to figure out what to do next, when she hears a familiar voice:_

**ALYSSA (O.S.):** Fiora? I can’t see! What do we do?

 **FIORA:** Wha– _Alyssa?_

 **IAN (O.S.):** Help! Fiora! Where are you?

 **FIORA:** Alyssa? Guys? I–

 **ALYSSA (O.S.):** Where are you? Please, please don’t abandon us!

 **FIORA (panicking):** I didn’t– I– You abandoned _me!_ You left and never even _called!_

 **ALYSSA (O.S.):** That wasn’t our fault! This place– we can’t leave!

 **IAN (O.S.):** Help us, Fiora! Do something!

 **ALYSSA (O.S.):** _Please!_

 **FIORA (frantically):** Alyssa? Guys? _ALYSSA!_

_Tears in her eyes, she starts sprinting blindly through the fog, desperately trying to push it away, as the voices continue:_

**IAN (O.S.):** We’re trapped!

 **ALYSSA (O.S.):** There’s _no escape!_

 **IAN (O.S.):** Fiora!

 **ALYSSA (O.S.):** _Fiora!_

 **FIORA (screaming):** _NO!_

_As she crashes blindly through the fog, the world shifts again, dropping her into the center of a dark forest. Fiora falls flat on her face, then shakily pulls herself to her feet._

**FIORA:** _Ow!_ Alyssa? Guys? …Hello?

_But instead of a reply, a swarm of pixies erupts from behind the trees, headed straight for her and buzzing malevolently!_

**FIORA:** Oh, come on! Stupid test… _take this!_

_Angrily, she scoops up a branch from the ground and charges straight at the pixies._

**FIORA:** _AAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

_Just as she and the pixies are about to collide, the world shifts yet again. This time, she stands at the bottom of a huge canyon, with a flowing river just in front of her. She looks down… and instead of her own reflection, she sees Shreya’s face._

**FIORA:** Shreya? Wait… huh?

_As she watches, Shreya’s face morphs into into Ian’s, then Griffin’s, then Alyssa’s._

**FIORA (weirded-out):** …Okay? I don’t get it. Next test, please!

_But the world refuses to shift. Instead, the reflection morphs again, this time into the strange white-haired version of herself that had pulled her through the mirror._

**FIORA:** …You again?

_The reflection changes back to Alyssa’s face, then changes several more times, shifting faster and faster until it finally fades into nothing more than a blurry outline. A voice suddenly speaks from everywhere and nowhere:_

**VOICE:** _But who are_ _YOU, Fiora Luxen?_

 **FIORA (unsettled):** I… I’m nobody! I don’t know! I don’t–

_She closes her eyes tightly as the world shifts once more. This time, she stands on a stark metal floor. The room around her stretches into darkness as far as she can see on all sides. In front of her are two shimmering portals, and she steps cautiously toward them. Through the first, she sees an image of herself in her old dorm at Hartfeld, laughing and joking with Alyssa, Ian, and Diego as they watch a movie and share a bowl of popcorn. Through the second, she sees herself in an unfamiliar room, equally happy, with Shreya sitting beside her, an arm draped over her shoulder. Next to the two of them sit Griffin, Beckett, and the white-haired version of herself, all smiling and laughing. Fiora looks back and forth between the two of them, confused._

**FIORA:** The way things were… and… they way they will be _here?_ “Past or present?” Is that what this is?

_She frowns as she peers closer at the second portal._

**FIORA:** Wait, why’s Beckett there? That’s weird.

_She looks back and forth again, trying to figure out what she should do._

**FIORA:** Okay, so…

_As she thinks, a shadowy sphere appears directly between the two portals, glowing with dark energy and growing larger and larger as it approaches her. Gradually, a malevolent-looking face appears on its “body,” and it opens its jagged mouth as it glides toward her._

**CREATURE:** _Chhhhhssss!_

 **FIORA:** Ahh! What the hell are _you?!_

_The creature opens its mouth and launches a burst of shadowy energy straight at Fiora! She leaps out of the way just in time, and the portals start to flicker and fade. The creature turns and charges toward her, wreathing itself in sinister purple flame._

**FIORA:** Alright, I don’t like you. Go away! De-spawn! Get going! Whatever!

_The creature–and the world–remain as they are. The creature launches another burst of shadow energy, and Fiora barely manages to get out of the way in time. She starts sprinting toward the “Present” portal, but it fades away as she approaches, the creature following closely behind._

**FIORA:** Okay, you… there’s gotta be a trick to this, right?

 **CREATURE:** _SHRIEEEEEEEEK!_

 **FIORA (to herself):** You can’t die in the test. You can’t die in the test. _You can’t die in the test!_

_Another shadow burst hits her in the leg, and she falls to the ground._

**FIORA:** Alright, that’s enough! I’m done! Stupid test!

_Frantic, she scrambles back to her feet and stomps the ground three times… but nothing happens. The creature charges toward her, and she stomps her foot three times again before turning and sprinting away from the creature._

**FIORA:** _HEY!_ I stomped! I’m done! Let me out of this thing already!

_The view momentarily shifts to outside the test, where there is a flurry of panic…_

_…and we see that the creature attacking Fiora is very much_ real _and visible to everyone present. Dr. Swan casts several stoicheal attacks toward Fiora’s Dreamcase, which has now changed color to an angry purplish-red, but none of Dr. Swan’s attacks manage to penetrate it._

 **DR. SWAN:** Someone! Go for help, now!

_She casts another attack, and Shinelle nods, rushing off toward a different section of the Vault. As Dr. Swan begins another intricate motion with her hands, a breathless Shreya sprints toward the Dreamcase._

**SHREYA:** _Fiora!_ No!

_Shreya casts her usual Evaporation, but it does nothing. Angrily, she charges at the Dreamcase and starts pounding her fists on the barrier._

**DR. SWAN:** What are you doing?! That thing is–

 **CREATURE:** _SSSSSSHHHHKKKKKK!_

_The creature turns its attention to Shreya, passing straight through the Dreamcase barrier as though it were nothing. Shreya backs away, drawing back her hands and thrusting them outward at the creature. Two small jets of flame erupt from her hands and toward it, but it appears to be only momentarily stunned by the attack._

**DR. SWAN:** It’s too dangerous! Let _me-_

_The creature launches a blast of shadow at Shreya, and Dr. Swan projects a shield between her and the creature. The view shifts back into the test…_

_…where Fiora is pulling herself to her feet, still in the endless dark room._

**FIORA:** At least that thing’s gone. Uh… now what?

_She looks around, but sees nothing. The two portals from earlier have completely vanished. She frowns, and after a brief hesitation, stomps her foot three times once again. Nothing happens._

**FIORA (shouting):** Hey, I think this test might be glitchy! Somebody? Hello?

_Back outside the test, Dr. Swan is sending blast after blast of energy toward the creature, which keeps dodging and attempting to attack Shreya._

**SHREYA:** Okay, this thing likes me _way_ too much! Go away!

_Dr. Swan lets loose another blast of flame, larger this time, and the creature seems to flinch at the impact._

**SHREYA:** Yes! That’s right, _die,_ whatever you–

_The creature abruptly pivots 180 degrees and phases back into the Dreamcase again, ignoring the others completely. Shinelle rushes back into the area, several professors following close behind. A grey-haired woman with a stern expression, DEAN GOEFFE, glances between the creature and Shreya with alarm._

**DEAN GOEFFE:** Evelyn! What is going on here?

_Shreya rushes up and starts pounding on the barrier again, but this time the creature ignores her._

**SHREYA:** Fiora! My friend’s in there! _FIORA!_

_Back inside the test, the creature has returned._

**FIORA (annoyed):** Great. You’re back. Alright, time for Round 2!

_She grits her teeth and charges toward the creature head-on. Startled, it momentarily backs off, and she turns and swings a fist at it. Upon impact, she recoils in pain as the energy surrounding the creature burns her hand._

**FIORA:** Yeah, that was probably dumb. _Aah!_

_She stumbles backward as the creature shoots another blast of shadow energy._

**FIORA:** Look, I know we’re not supposed to use magic– stoichi, whatever– but _come on!_

_There is no response. The creature charges toward her, and she lets out a resigned sigh before sidestepping and allowing it to barrel past her. Before it can recover, she concentrates and shouts at the creature, thrusting an arm forward._

**FIORA:** Fine, screw it. Take _THIS!_

 _But instead of the fire that she expected, a brilliant beam of_ light _erupts from her palm, solid and powerful. It slams directly into the creature, disintegrating it completely…_

_Outside the test, everyone leaps back in alarm as a similar pillar of light lances out from inside the Dreamcase and pierces the ceiling of the Vault high above. Dr. Swan looks on with a knowing smile as Shreya gapes in astonishment._

**SHREYA:** No… no _way…_

_Back inside the test, reality is beginning to break down around Fiora, with strange lights and shapes popping in and out of existence around her._

**FIORA (shouting desperately):** That’s not what I meant to do! I swear! _Honest!_ I didn’t even know I… huh?

 _In front of her, a shimmering portal appears, similar to the two she had seen earlier. But this one displays an entirely different scene from either of the previous two. Fiora sees herself, several decades older, standing in a dark, twisted landscape. She is using powerful fire and light stoichi to battle against unseen foes, along with an older Shreya as well as Alyssa and Ian. Two others that Fiora does not recognize are present as well: a man with long brown hair, fighting at Alyssa’s side, and a woman with a striking scar on her face who stands back-to-back with Ian. Strangely, only Fiora and Shreya look older in this vision, while the twins and their partners still look around the same age as Fiora is_ now. _She steps closer to the portal, peering curiously at it._

 **FIORA:** Okay… _that_ definitely isn’t my past. Or present. What the–

_The image blurs and shifts, becoming dark as the portal starts to fade away. But just before it vanishes completely, a sinister voice booms in Fiora’s mind:_

**VOICE (echoing):** _ALL THINGS MUST END._

_Fiora grips her head and cries out in pain, then collapses to the ground, unconscious, as the test fades away around her. A concerned Shreya calls out to her, her voice fading…_

**SHREYA (distantly):** Fiora? Answer me! _Fiora!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene Notes: Watching a professor ask Fiora a bunch of questions wouldn’t be too exciting in film format, so I decided to make the Test a bit more interesting… In order:
> 
> Bart Nguyen: no relation to Michelle, if you were wondering. It’s a fairly common last name, and I didn’t even realize I’d given him Michelle’s last name until after I’d written the character! Chalk it up to coincidence.
> 
> Why Dr. Swan: Dr. Kontos is busy with the Wood-Atts! Here, each Attunement has its own elemental advisor. Dr. Swan is the Fire advisor, so she handled the Fire-Att test. (The change from “Professor” to “Dr.” was both to further separate this from Harry Potter, and also to keep up the college theme.)
> 
> Ian and Alyssa in the test: Were they just illusions drawn from Fiora’s mind, or is there something more going on here…?
> 
> The three portals: Probably obvious, but the first two are Past and Present, with a Future portal appearing at the end. Speaking of the future portal: if you’ve read my previous Most Wanted screenplay, the words spoken by the mysterious voice at the end should sound chillingly familiar…


	9. Act 1, Scene 5: Answers and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Fiora, finding answers only leads to more questions.

EXT. HEALING GROVE - DAY

_A soft, beautiful light shines down onto Fiora’s sleeping face as a breeze gently blows through her hair. She groans, shifting her body and then slowly opening her eyes. She takes in her surroundings with a mixture of curiosity and confusion._

**FIORA (dazed):** Wha… what happened? Where am I? Did I pass?

_The camera pulls back to reveal that Fiora is resting on a hovering bed of soft leaves and feathers, in the center of a peaceful grove of trees. Beside her, seated on a log, is Shreya, who immediately stands and rushes over to Fiora’s side and hugs her._

**SHREYA:** Fiora! You’re awake! I’m so happy that you’re okay, I was so incredibly frightened when you collapsed like that; I mean, of course, we _all_ were concerned. How a creature like that could have gotten that far into Penderghast without anyone watching, especially with the wards up, is such a mystery. I’m so, so sorry I couldn’t have done more to help. I did try fighting it off, but, well… I’m not exactly trained in combat stoichi. Not a whole lot my Evaporation could do against whatever that thing was. Now, if it had been some sort of creature made out of _water_ that–

 **FIORA (laughing):** Shreya? _Relax._ I’m okay.

 **SHREYA:** Oh, right, of course! Sorry.

_Shreya lets go of Fiora and awkwardly steps back from her bed. Griffin walks in from another part of the grove, his face lighting up when he notices Fiora awake._

**GRIFFIN:** Glad to see you’re up, Fiora! How are you feeling?

 **FIORA:** Hey, Griffin. I’m… uh, okay, though still plenty confused.

 **GRIFFIN:** That’s understandable. I think a _lot_ of us are confused at this point.

 **SHREYA:** I promise you, the Test of Attunement isn’t usually like _that._ Something weird happened in your test. That creature–

 **FIORA:** Wait, you’re saying that thing that attacked me _wasn’t_ part of the test? It was _real?!_

_Griffin nods._

**GRIFFIN:** We could see it from outside.

 **SHREYA:** I even tried fighting it off… but it seemed to keep going straight for _you._ Like someone sent it there on purpose.

 **FIORA:** I don’t know if I like this place so much anymore…

_Shreya leans forward and rests a hand on Fiora’s shoulder._

**SHREYA:** Listen. They’ll all figure this out, okay? You don’t need to worry. The professors know what they’re doing.

 **GRIFFIN:** She’s not wrong. If they could handle that stampede of Murphons a bunch of third-years released into the school last winter, they can take care of one little… angry bubble… thing.

_Fiora smiles and looks up at them both._

**FIORA:** Thanks, guys. You’re right. I’ve just gotta get used to the way things are around here.

 **SHREYA:** Good, because we’re–

_She is interrupted by the arrival of a tall man with what appears to be a lot of brown facial hair, wearing what Fiora first assumes to be a strange hat atop his head. When he gets closer, however, the man is revealed to be a satyr: what she believed to be a hat was actually his horns, and the “facial hair” is in fact fur that seems to cover his entire body beneath his clothes. This is DR. KONTOS, another one of the professors at Penderghast. Fiora can’t help but stare at him as he approaches, and Griffin laughs._

**GRIFFIN:** Wow… it’s like you’ve never seen a _satyr_ before.

_Dr. Kontos smiles as he approaches Fiora._

**DR. KONTOS:** Ah, Fiora Luxen. I am happy to see that you are awake at last.

_He notices her shocked expression and frowns._

**DR. KONTOS:** Apologies, I have just realized we have not yet been introduced. I am Dr. Kontos, a professor here at Penderghast and the Wood-Attuned advisor. As the school’s most prominent Wood-Attuned member, I naturally am capable of a great deal of healing-based stoicheal techniques. Thus, my secondary position as head of the Healing Grove.

_As though to emphasize this point, he rests a hand on Fiora’s shoulder and concentrates. A moment later, soft green light begins to pulse back and forth between his hand and Fiora’s skin._

**DR. KONTOS:** It seems you are nearly fully recovered. Excellent!

_Shreya and Griffin watch him work as Fiora struggles with something internally. As Dr. Kontos removes his hand from Fiora’s shoulder and turns to leave once again, Fiora works up the courage to ask him a question:_

**FIORA:** Wait! Dr… Kontos? What happened in that test? I know I wasn’t supposed to use, uh, stoichi, but I didn’t fail, did I? I’m not gonna be expelled?

 **DR. KONTOS:** Fear not, Ms. Luxen. You will not be expelled from Penderghast for _that,_ especially given the circumstances.

 **GRIFFIN:** Excuse me, Dr. Kontos, but what “circumstances?”

 **DR. KONTOS:** That is not for me to say, Mr. Langley. I believe another will be along shortly to… ah, yes, there she is now! With that, I must depart. Farewell!

_Before anyone can say anything more, Dr. Kontos walks further into the trees around them and vanishes. In his place steps Dr. Swan, who looks over at Griffin and Shreya with a perplexed curiosity._

**DR. SWAN:** I’m… you are…?

 **GRIFFIN:** Griffin Langley, ma’am. Dr. Swan. Can I assist you with anything?

 **SHREYA:** I’m Shreya Mistry. I’m sure you’ve heard of me–

 **DR. SWAN (dismissively):** Out, _out._ You are not the ones I wish to speak to.

_Shreya and Griffin stare in confusion at Dr. Swan._

**SHREYA:** I’m sorry, what?

 **DR. SWAN:** Out! Now! I would like to speak with Ms. Luxen _alone._

_Shreya’s eyes widen in surprise, and she exchanges a quick glance with Griffin before they both stand and start walking toward the entrance._

**SHREYA:** Right, of course, Dr. Swan. Sorry to disturb you. We’ll be on our way!

 **GRIFFIN (simultaneously):** We’ll be right out! Don’t you worry about a thing, Dr. Swan. We’re so sorry!

 **FIORA:** Wait! Hang on, what–

_But Shreya and Griffin quickly leave the Healing Grove, leaving Fiora alone with Dr. Swan. The two look at one another curiously, neither saying anything for several seconds. Then, finally:_

**FIORA:** I… I have so many questions.

 **DR. SWAN (reassuringly):** Of course you do, Ms. Luxen. 

_She takes a seat beside Fiora’s bed._

**DR. SWAN:** There is something I need to tell you first and foremost. You were already aware of your Fire Attunement… but you did something _else_ in that test.

_Fiora looks away, embarrassed._

**FIORA (apologetically):** That light beam thing. I’m sorry, I swear I had no idea what happened, I didn’t mean to break the test or whatever I did–

 **DR. SWAN:** “Break the test?” Ms. Luxen, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You do not know what that _was?_ What you _are?_

 **FIORA:** …No?

_Dr. Swan smiles proudly._

**DR. SWAN:** You are something _very_ rare. Something that most Fire Attuneds can only achieve after _years_ of intense training and study. You, Fiora Luxen, are a natural-born Light Attuned.

_Fiora stares in stunned silence._

**FIORA:** _Light_ Attuned? So… I’m not Fire? But I thought–

 **DR. SWAN (quizzically):** You… _have_ heard of the Primal Stoicheal Forces, haven’t you? Surely your General Scholastics regimen must have covered it–

_As Fiora struggles to come up with an excuse, Dr. Swan suddenly seems to remember something and waves her own objections aside._

**DR. SWAN:** Ah… _ah._ Right, of course. You will learn plenty more in your time here at Penderghast, but for now, understand that Light is the Primal Force from which Fire Stoichi is drawn. _Any_ Fire Attuned can eventually learn to master Light, but you were born already Attuned to it.

 **FIORA:** Wow. That seems… I mean, I’m just…

_She hesitates, not wanting to admit that she came from outside the Stoicheal Realm._

**DR. SWAN:** I tell you this now because it is very important that you keep this a secret from your fellow students, save only those you know you can trust. An Attunement like yours could be _very_ valuable to the wrong people.

 **FIORA (shudders):** “Wrong people…” like, wherever that creature came from? What _was_ that thing, anyway?

 **DR. SWAN:** That was a Lesser Umbric. They are not unknown to us, though how one managed to get so far into the school, especially while the wards are still up…

_She stares off into space, lost in thought._

**FIORA:** Uh, Dr. Swan?

 **DR. SWAN (startled):** Oh! Right, Ms. Luxen, you’re still here. As I was saying, please do keep your Light Attunement a secret for the time being. As for the Umbric, myself and the other professors will be investigating. I will let you know when we discover more. In the meantime, as soon as you are cleared, you ought to begin preparing for classes.

_Dr. Swan stands up, preparing to leave the Healing Grove._

**FIORA:** Wait! I have a lot more to ask you–

 **DR. SWAN:** And I have much to do. Fear not, we will be seeing a lot of each other this year. I _am_ the Fire-Attuned advisor, after all.

 **FIORA:** But–hang on–back when we met before the test, it seemed like you _knew_ me…

_She trails off when she realizes Dr. Swan has already vanished into the trees around her. Simultaneously excited, confused, and exhausted, she flops back down into the hovering bed, gazing up at the canopy of leaves above her. A moment later, she sits up at the sound of someone approaching._

**FIORA:** Uh… who’s there? Dr. Swan?

_The footsteps draw closer… and a small, slim girl about Fiora’s age steps into the clearing. Fiora startles when she notices the girl’s skin: a shocking shade of green, her hair a darker green color to match. This is ASTER D’YEW, a wood nymph and a trainee studying under Dr. Kontos._

**FIORA:** Whoa! Uh, hi!

 **ASTER (startled):** Oh! You’re awake! I heard all this commotion earlier, and… Right, I should probably introduce myself first. We’ve met earlier, but you weren’t awake yet.

_She extends a hand, and Fiora shakes it._

**ASTER:** I’m Aster D’Yew. I’m a wood nymph… well, that was probably obvious. Silly me.

 **FIORA:** Are… are you a student here?

 **ASTER:** Kind of? I mean, not officially, but Dr. Kontos takes a few nymphs and satyrs every year to study healing with him. Not a whole lot of human Wood-Atts, of course, so he likes having us around instead.

_She moves all around Fiora’s bed, examining her from various angles._

**FIORA:** So, hold on. You’re… a Wood-Att? _Wood_ is an element?

 **ASTER (giggles):** You’re so funny! Of course I am; all wood nymphs are.

_She rests both her palms on Fiora’s forehead and concentrates. A pulse of green energy flows into Fiora’s head and spreads across her body before vanishing. Fiora sits up._

**FIORA:** Whoa! That felt amazing, what was that?

 **ASTER (embarrassed):** Just a basic Restoration. I’m just glad I was able to pull it off that time.

 **FIORA:** Well, whatever you did, thanks! It was–

_Dr. Kontos strides into the clearing, with Shreya close behind him._

**DR. KONTOS:** Ah, I see you’ve met Aster, one of my trainees! How are you feeling, Ms. Luxen?

 **FIORA:** Oh, uh… I feel great! Aster really helped with– whatever she did.

_Aster shyly looks down at her feet. Dr. Kontos gives her an approving nod before looking Fiora over._

**DR. KONTOS:** Hmm. Ms. D’Yew, what do you think?

 **ASTER (hesitantly):** Oh? Um, me? …She seems mostly recovered? If it were up to me, I’d say… uh, she can go?

 **DR. KONTOS:** Are you _asking,_ or _stating?_ If you are to be a full Healer someday, you need confidence!

 **ASTER (nods):** Right! Excuse me, Dr. Kontos. **(more confidently)** Ms. Luxen seems mostly recovered. She should be okay to leave the Grove.

 **DR. KONTOS:** Much better. I agree. Ms. Luxen, you may return to the rest of campus whenever you feel ready. Ms. Mistry here has offered to escort you back. Come now, Ms. D’Yew; let us give our patient some privacy.

_He and Aster leave, with Aster giving Fiora a quick wave before disappearing. Fiora carefully stands up from her bed, and Shreya moves to hold her up by the arm._

**FIORA:** Shreya. It’s okay. I’ve got this!

 **SHREYA:** If you’re sure…

_She steps away, looking back at Fiora._

**SHREYA:** So, what did Dr. Swan have to say to you? I don’t know her that well, but she seems kind of eccentric from what I’ve seen. The rumors about her are all over the place, too. I suppose we’ll be learning plenty about her seeing as she’s the Fire-Att advisor; oh, that’s right, I forgot to tell you! I have the _best_ surprise for you!

_Shreya pauses, waiting expectantly._

**FIORA:** What?

 **SHREYA (excitedly):** I’m a Fire-Att _too!_ This is great! We can practice together and everything, and when we start our elemental cohorts next year, we’ll still share the same classes!

 **FIORA:** Wait, really? **(sighs in relief)** That’s great! So glad I’ll have you around. I don’t know what I’d do if I hadn’t–

_Then she remembers something._

**FIORA:** So, Shreya… I’ve got a surprise for _you,_ too. Apparently it’s super rare, but Dr. Swan told me that I’ve got a Light Attu–

_Shreya shrieks in excitement before Fiora can even finish getting her words out._

**SHREYA (ecstatically):** _WHAT?!_ Oh my- wow- that’s- I can’t believe- hasn’t been seen in-

_She stops and takes a deep breath to compose herself._

**SHREYA:** Sorry. But this is so incredibly amazing! For _you,_ of all people, to be a… oh wow. Wow. This could be the biggest event in Penderghast history! We’ve got to tell absolutely _everyone_ right away–

 **FIORA:** Wait, Shreya! Dr. Swan made me swear not to tell anybody except people I can trust. She thought people might be after me… that it might have to do with that “Umbridge” thing that attacked in the test.

_Shreya’s excitement starts to fade a little as she puts the pieces together._

**SHREYA:** Oh. _Oh,_ right, right, that’s a good point, actually. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. But you can’t exactly blame me; after all, this is such an exciting–

_Fiora gives her a look. Shreya catches herself and pauses before continuing._

**SHREYA:** Well, even if we _can’t_ talk about your new… result, I do still owe you a shopping trip, don’t I? Do you think you feel up for it?

_Fiora grins, and the two of them start walking out toward the trees surrounding the grove._

**FIORA:** After the day _I’ve_ had? I think a shopping trip sounds like just the thing.

 **SHREYA:** Beautiful! Oh, I can’t wait! This is going to be so much fun!

_They exit the grove, headed back out to the main campus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more changes, a bit more worldbuilding… and more of Shreya nervous-babbling around her crush. She’s so much fun to write! Can’t believe I haven’t written any Shreya fics before now… Anyway, worldbuilding time:
> 
> The Healing Grove: it was mentioned before, but this is our first real introduction to it. I set it up as a way to give Aster a bit more involvement in the story and to give Penderghast a little bit more uniqueness.
> 
> Dr. Kontos and Aster’s Attunements: Another change; while in canon nymph and satyr magick is its own thing, here I decided to give them both Wood Attunements. It’s easy to miss, but Aster does mention that human Wood-Atts are pretty rare, meaning the nymphs and satyrs are still fairly unique in their abilities.
> 
> Primal Stoicheal Forces: That’s right, here Light-Attunement is not its own separate thing, but rather a rare and special form of Fire-Attunement. There’s a good reason for this that will be revealed later; and yes, each of the other six “main” elements has its own Primal Force. Not spoiling those here though! (Hint: part of the change has to do with certain plot points from TE Book 2!)


	10. Act 1, Scene 6: Zephyr Hernandez and the Avalanche of Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping in Penn Square, Shreya and Fiora meet a new friend.

EXT. PENN SQUARE - DAY

_A beautiful open-air marketplace glows under the afternoon sun. A crowd of Attuned, along with a few nymphs and satyrs, stroll along the paths. Most of the surrounding buildings look fairly normal with a few unusual embellishments or energy streams flowing along their sides, though interspersed among these buildings are a few huge, hollowed-out trees and giant mushroom-like structures. A giant floating clock face hovers above it all, below which flows a sparkling fountain tracing impossible shapes with its water. A free-standing door is located at one end of the square, and a pair of familiar voices can be heard coming from somewhere “within” the door._

**SHREYA (O.S.):** _This_ should be the one… ah! Got it!

 **FIORA (O.S.):** If this one’s the bathroom again, Shreya…

 **SHREYA (O.S.):** Rest assured, _this_ time I’m–

_The door swings open, and a startled Fiora falls through it, followed a moment later by Shreya stepping calmly into the square. Before she closes the door, a glimpse of the Room 108 common area can be seen: this is (one of) the other ends of the door with the many handles. Fiora stands up, gazing around her with awe._

**FIORA:** Wow, I can’t believe this! What _is_ this place?

 **SHREYA:** Penn Square. It’s _the_ main shopping district of Pennelia. That’s the city around Penderghast.

 **FIORA:** Just like Northbridge is to Hartfeld, I guess.

 **SHREYA:** Uh, what?

 **FIORA:** It’s not important. Let’s go shopping!

 **SHREYA:** Right this way! Follow me!

_Shreya leads Fiora through the maze of stalls until they approach one staffed by a man with a towering, spiked hairdo twice the height of his head. He peers down at both of them before clapping his hands together excitedly._

**MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** Ah, well, if it isn’t the wayward daughter herself! Miss Shreya, so good to see you here! I do hope you are enjoying your time at Penderghast, but if you–

 **SHREYA:** No, I still don’t want to return to the company.

_The employee’s face falls momentarily, but his smile quickly returns._

**MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** Well, that’s quite all right. Regardless of all that, you _are_ still a Mistry. How can I help you?

 **FIORA:** Wait, Shreya… your _family_ owns this store?

 **MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** Not just the _store,_ silly girl! The entire Mistry empire! We have branches in every major Stoicheal Realm bubble and–

 **SHREYA:** It’s alright. Please. She’s our loyal customer here today!

_The employee’s expression immediately shifts to one of apologetic excitement as he addresses Fiora._

**MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** Ah! Well, why didn’t you say so before? Step right up, we have here the _finest_ fashions and clothing this side of the Between! Though, seeing who your companion is, you probably already know–

_Fiora looks around the nearly-empty stall with curiosity._

**FIORA:** Are they invisible?

 **MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** …What?

 **FIORA:** The clothes. I don’t see much, are they invisible?

_Shreya bursts out laughing._

**SHREYA:** No, of course not! These are just samples. Just say what you’re looking for, and he’ll bring them to you!

 **FIORA:** Hmm, okay… uh, pants?

_There is an awkward silence as the employee stares at her, confused._

**FIORA:** Pants? Please?

_The employee raises an eyebrow, shrugs, then makes a few motions with his arms._

**SHREYA:** Uh, Fiora, you should probably–

 _Before Shreya can finish, the man snaps a finger. An_ enormous _pile of pants appears out of thin air, covering the entire stall, spilling out onto the walkway, and knocking Fiora and Shreya to the ground, burying them up to their shoulders in pants!_

 **FIORA:** _Yahhh!_ That’s a _lot_ of pants!

 **SHREYA:** That’s… what I was trying to warn you about. You _may_ want to be more specific… maybe start with–

 **ZEPH (O.S.):** Whoa! Avalanche of pants!

_The two girls turn to see the dark-haired boy Fiora had noticed at the Test of Attunement walking toward the giant pile of pants, laughing at the sight. This is ZEPH HERNANDEZ, a fellow first-year._

**FIORA:** Sorry, I–

_Shreya leans over and whispers something to the Mistry employee, who snaps his fingers. A second later, all the pants vanish, and Zeph frowns._

**ZEPH:** Aww, and here I was hoping to get a picture of myself next to the Great Pants Explosion of 2018. Well, there’s always next year.

_Shreya laughs. Zeph approaches them and holds out a hand._

**ZEPH:** I’m Zephyr Hernandez, but you can call me Zeph. Everyone around here does.

_Shreya shakes his hand, and Zeph turns and holds out his hand to Fiora as well._

**ZEPH:** …Well, by “everyone around here” I mean “you two,” but hey! It’s a start.

_Fiora shakes his hand._

**SHREYA:** Nice to meet you. You probably already know, but I’m–

 **ZEPH:** Shreya Mistry, of course! I’d heard you were gonna be starting at Penderghast this year! I’m a first-year too, by the way.

 **SHREYA:** Well, I’m quite excited to meet another first-year! We’ve only got a week before classes begin, and I’d like to make at least a _few_ friends before that time! Between you and my absolutely _wonderful_ roommate over here, I’ve been doing a fantastic job so far, if I do say so myself, and–

 **ZEPH:** Roommate, okay, so _that’s_ who this is! Gotta say, I don’t think you’re quite as famous as Shreya over here. You are…?

 **FIORA:** Fiora. Fiora Luxen!

 **ZEPH:** Nice to meet you, “Fiora Fiora Luxen.”

_Fiora tries and fails to suppress a laugh._

**ZEPH:** So… how’d the Test of Attunement go? What’re your Attunements?

 **SHREYA:** You know, we got really lucky: both of us are Fire-Atts! And that’s not all. Believe it or not, Fiora is _also–_

_Fiora gives her a look, and Shreya immediately covers her mouth with her hands._

**FIORA:** I’m _also…_ super excited to make a new friend! So, what’s your element?

 **ZEPH:** “Element?” That’s a funny way of saying it… Anyway, I’m a Water-Att. Not too surprising. My whole family are Water-Atts, well, except Uncle Rodrigo, but we don’t really talk about him much so he doesn’t count.

 **SHREYA:** It must’ve been quite nice knowing your Attunement ahead of time.

 **ZEPH:** Yeah, there’s pros and cons, I guess.

_He looks over at the Mistry market stall._

**ZEPH:** So, are you girls gonna summon a pants avalanche on me again, or do you mind if I go ahead and buy something?

_Fiora blushes with embarrassment as Shreya nods._

**SHREYA:** Go right ahead! **(whispering to Fiora)** Here, watch how he does it.

_Zeph approaches the stall owner and smiles._

**MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** Can I help you?

 **ZEPH:** Hi! I’m looking for a pair of men’s dress pants. Grey, waist 30, length 32, classic fit.

 **MISTRY EMPLOYEE:** Right away, sir!

_He makes the hand motions again and snaps his fingers. A second later, about two dozen pairs of grey men’s dress pants appear on the counter in front of him, all neatly folded. Zeph begins looking through the pants one by one._

**FIORA:** Oh, okay! Wow, so it’s like Amazon, but you don’t have to wait for delivery _and_ you can make your selection in person! That is so amazing!

 **SHREYA:** Amazon? Like, the rainforest?

 **FIORA:** No, it’s… never mind.

_Zeph selects one pair of pants and pays the stall owner, who snaps his fingers once again and makes the rest of the pants disappear. Zeph turns to face the girls and grins._

**ZEPH:** Well, that’s _my_ shopping done. I’ll let you two do your thing… but if you want, we could get something to eat! There’s this great place I heard about that just opened in the square, Mysteriu–

_Shreya practically leaps into the air with excitement. Zeph, surprised, takes a quick step backward._

**SHREYA:** _Mysterium?!_ Yes! Absolutely! I was looking forward to that, I’d forgotten the grand opening was today! Fiora, you’re coming with.

 **ZEPH:** That’s… a reaction. Wow. Alright, see you there!

_He waves as he walks away into the crowd. Fiora looks over at Shreya, confused._

**FIORA:** You seem excited. What’s all this about?

 **SHREYA:** It’s _the_ hottest new place opening up here in Pennelia! I’ve heard the food there is absolutely divine, and the atmosphere… oh, I’m just so very excited!

 **FIORA:** Food? Alright, count me in. I’m _starving._ …Actually, why _am_ I so hungry? I had such a huge breakfast this morning.

 **SHREYA (quietly):** That Light technique you pulled off… that must’ve drained a _lot_ of stoichi. Stoichi draws from your body’s metabolism, so after a thing like that, it’s not surprising that you’re hungry!

 **FIORA:** Now you tell me.

 **SHREYA (quietly):** Sorry, sorry! I keep forgetting _how_ new you are to all this. It takes some getting used to, you know. Anyway! **(louder)** Let’s get some _real_ shopping done, and then… on to the Mysterium!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeph may have had a cameo earlier, but this is his first real appearance! Now all the Pend Pals have been introduced! (Well, except for a certain mysterious twin, that is…) As for worldbuilding:
> 
> Pennelia: That’s right, here Penn Square is part of an entire city! As Fiora speculated, it is indeed the Stoicheal Realm “reflection” of Northbridge, much like Penderghast is the “reflection” to Hartfeld.
> 
> Stoicheal Realm Bubbles: The Stoicheal Realm is not one, giant, continuous world like Earth. Rather, it is comprised of multiple “bubbles” that have been stabilized for Attuned (and others) to live inside, each one reflecting a different area on Earth. To travel between different bubbles, one must either use a portal such as Room 108′s door to travel there directly, or pop back out into Earth, make their way through Tuneless society to the desired location, then pop back into the Stoicheal Realm.
> 
> The Between: The employee mentioned it here… but it’ll get explained in more detail later!
> 
> Attuned-style shopping: Fiora wasn’t wrong to compare it to Amazon. You know how if you type something super generic (for example… “pants”) into Amazon, you’ll get about a gazillion results? …Yeah. It’s much more of a problem when the objects physically materialize around you!


	11. Act 1, Scene 7: Pend Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora, Shreya, Zeph, and Griffin bond over a meal at an exclusive new restaurant.

INT. MYSTERIUM RESTAURANT AND ILLUSIORIUM

_Shreya and Fiora, carrying several large shopping bags each, enter the main entrance of the Mysterium to find the antechamber completely packed with people. Fiora looks around in wonder at the multicolored, floating lanterns bobbing up and down above their heads, while Shreya starts pushing her way through the crowd._

**SHREYA:** Excuse me! Shreya _Mistry,_ coming through! Ugh, doesn’t anyone recognize me?

 **FIORA:** They probably can’t even see you in this crowd.

 **SHREYA:** You… do have a point. _Zut!_ Where is the–

_Zeph elbows his way through the crowd, making his way to Fiora and Shreya._

**ZEPH:** There you are! Glad you decided to come! I’ve got a reservation, but it might be a while. They said up to an hour.

 **FIORA:** Oh! Hi, Zeph! Thanks, that sounds great–

 **SHREYA:** An _hour? Non,_ that won’t do.

 **ZEPH:** But the guy said–

 **SHREYA:** Where is this “guy?” Let _me_ talk to him.

_Zeph hesitates before leading them through the crowd in one particular direction._

**ZEPH:** Uh… he’s this way, but I don’t know what you could–

 **SHREYA:** Need I remind you who I _am?_ I think I can work my magic.

_She winks at Fiora, who smiles back at her. They push a bit further through the crowd, until they arrive at a large, ornate golden gate separating the antechamber from the restaurant proper. A huge bull-like creature known as a Tauran stands guard over the barrier, a massive axe clutched in his hands._

**TAURAN:** Line’s back there, kids.

_Shreya frowns at the Tauran security guard, crossing her arms._

**SHREYA:** I think you’ll find that my friends and I are in the right place.

 **TAURAN:** I _think_ the people in line behind you would disagree.

_Shreya laughs confidently, and behind her, everyone starts whispering. The name “Mistry” can be heard several times within the whispered conversations. Shreya smiles at the guard._

**SHREYA:** I think your boss would be quite displeased to hear that you turned Shreya _Mistry_ away at the door.

 **TAURAN (surprised):** Shreya… M-Mistry?! Oh, yes, of course… I never intended to… I didn’t realize… right this way!

_The guard steps aside and waves a hoof; a moment later, the barrier vanishes. Shreya, Zeph, and Fiora walk through and into the restaurant._

**SHREYA:** _That’s_ more like it. Thank you!

_The Tauran closes the barrier behind them. The three friends enter the restaurant proper, where a distinctive orange haze hangs over the entire area. A waiter, whose name badge reads “DANIEL,” quickly finds them and leads them to a secluded table in the corner._

**DANIEL THE WAITER:** Your table, Miss Mistry. Please do enjoy all that the Mysterium has to offer!

_Shreya nods, and the waiter departs. The three of them take seats around the large table, upon which sit three lanterns of various colors. Zeph smiles and shakes his head in astonished disbelief._

**ZEPH:** Alright, _that_ was definitely awesome. I mean, I knew you were famous, but I didn’t expect–

 **SHREYA:** That my name carried _that_ much weight? Oh, you haven’t seen _anything_ yet!

 **FIORA (laughs):** That was freakin’ awesome! You’re so cool, Shreya!

 **SHREYA (blushes):** Oh? Well, I suppose I’m…

_Fiora suddenly glances over at the table across from them, where Griffin is sitting with a few other second-years. She waves to him._

**FIORA:** Hey, Griffin!

 **ZEPH:** Fiora, what are you doing?! That guy’s a _second-year,_ he’s not gonna–

 **GRIFFIN (waving back):** Hey, Fiora!

_He mutters something to his friends, then stands up and walks over to Fiora’s table._

**GRIFFIN:** Glad to see you’re making some friends around here. How are you liking everything?

_Zeph’s jaw drops in astonishment as Fiora starts talking with Griffin._

**FIORA:** Well, it’s pretty cool so far. Turns out there are perks to knowing a Mistry.

_She wraps an arm around Shreya’s shoulders. Shreya giggles and leans in toward Fiora._

**GRIFFIN:** I see _you_ two are enjoying yourselves. That’s great!

_He takes a seat at the table and glances over at Zeph, seemingly noticing him for the first time._

**GRIFFIN:** Sorry, I don’t think I know you yet! I’m Griffin Langley. I’m a second-year Earth-Att.

_After a brief moment of being frozen in shock, Zeph extends a hand, and Griffin shakes it._

**ZEPH:** I’m Zeph Hernandez. Nice to meet you! First-year, Water-Att. I’ve gotta say, you’re the first second-year I’ve met; it’s seriously an honor!

_Griffin laughs awkwardly._

**GRIFFIN:** Well, I don’t know about that. I’m not really–

 **ZEPH:** But you’re a _second-year!_ You must know so many awesome stoicheal techniques and everything… right?

 **GRIFFIN (blushing):** Well, I dunno if–

_He is interrupted by Daniel’s return to the table._

**DANIEL THE WAITER:** Hello, everyone. Can I take your order?

_As the four of them quickly look at their menus, suddenly remembering to order food, Daniel glances down at the three lanterns at the table._

**DANIEL THE WAITER:** I see none of you have touched your Illuxiors yet. Were you having any difficulty selecting, or…?

_Shreya startles and quickly looks at the three lanterns on the table, as Fiora watches her, confused._

**SHREYA:** I… think we may need a few more moments to decide. Though I’ve already made my _food_ selection!

 **DANIEL THE WAITER:** Ah, excellent! What can I get for you?

 **SHREYA:** Shirvu pasta with Yorba eggs, _s’il vous plait._

_Daniel scribbles something down on his notepad, then tears off the top page, which vanishes into thin air._

**ZEPH:** Give me the _yonnagl_ steak and veggie medley, please!

 **GRIFFIN:** And I’ll have… y’know what? I’m not that hungry. I’ll just order a side of _varellan._

_Daniel continues scribbling everything down, his pages vanishing one after another into the air. Finally, he gets to Fiora, who hesitates as she looks at her menu._

**FIORA (whispering to Shreya):** I have no idea what any of this is! How do I know what’ll be good?

 **SHREYA (whispering):** Honestly, I’m sure you’ll like just about anything. Pick something and go for it!

 **FIORA (whispering):** Okay… if you’re sure… (louder) I’ll have… the Shirvu pasta with, uh, Yorba eggs.

 **DANIEL THE WAITER:** Ah, an excellent choice! I will be back with all of your orders. Enjoy!

_Daniel leaves, and the four of them turn their attention to the lanterns at the center of their table. Fiora tilts her head quizzically._

**FIORA:** Is this the part where somebody explains what the heck these things _are?_ Judging by how you’re all staring at them, I’m guessing they’re not just normal lanterns.

_Zeph looks at her quizzically._

**ZEPH:** You’ve… you’ve never heard of an Illusorium?

 **FIORA:** …No?

 **SHREYA:** She’s lived a pretty, uh, sheltered life.

 **FIORA:** Yeah! Something like that.

 **GRIFFIN:** Well, hey! That just means we get to watch you experience an Illusorium for the first time!

_Zeph grins broadly._

**ZEPH:** Wow, you’re right! That’s not something we get to do every day.

 **FIORA:** So… what do I do?

 **SHREYA:** Just pick a lantern and light it! Each one has a different effect, but you don’t know what it’ll be until you try it.

_Fiora looks back and forth between the lanterns indecisively._

**FIORA:** Oh, I’m bad at this. Which one do I pick?

 **GRIFFIN:** Doesn’t matter! You can’t know until you choose… though I always go for the green one if it’s available. Call it a good-luck charm!

 **FIORA:** Alright, green it is!

_She reaches for the green lantern and pulls it toward herself._

**ZEPH:** What, just like that?

 **FIORA:** Hey! I trust Griffin’s judgement!

 **GRIFFIN:** Thanks, but–

 **FIORA:** So, how do I light this thing?

_Shreya reaches over and starts feeling around the bottom of the lantern._

**SHREYA:** Normally, you get the Fire-Att of the group to light it themselves, but seeing as you and I aren’t quite at that level yet… _voila!_

_She presses something at the bottom of the lantern, and the wick at the top bursts into flame. Fiora smiles, then flinches back in shock as dozens of flowering vines burst out of the flame and out across the table._

**FIORA:** _Yaaah!_ What’s–

 **ZEPH (laughing):** Welcome to the Mysterium!

_Shreya, Zeph, and Griffin all smile at Fiora’s shocked expression as the vines expand, forming a cage around their table. Countless flowers along the vines start to bloom rapidly, each one making a different musical sound as it opens. As an astonished Fiora looks on, the flowers’ notes all come together in a beautiful musical arrangement. Shreya smiles and stands up from her seat, beginning to dance along with the music._

**SHREYA:** Ooh, I _love_ this song! Come on, let’s dance!

_Zeph immediately leaps to his feet and starts dancing along with Shreya, with Griffin joining in a moment later. Fiora hesitates._

**SHREYA:** Don’t be nervous, Fiora! You’ve got to enjoy it while it lasts!

_Shreya extends a hand to her roommate, and after a moment, Fiora shyly stands up and starts moving to the beat as well. After several moments, Griffin stops dancing._

**GRIFFIN:** I’ve seen this one before. Watch this!

_He leans in close to one of the musical flowers and begins singing a different tune. A few seconds later, all of the flowers begin to alter their tune until their song matches the one Griffin sang._

**SHREYA:** You’re _kidding!_ I never would’ve thought to try that!

 **GRIFFIN (smiling):** The perks of experience.

 **FIORA:** Whoa…

_They all start dancing to the new song, until Zeph tries singing another song to the flowers, changing the music yet again. A short time later, the illusion suddenly fades away, revealing everyone to still be standing around their table, caught in various ridiculous dancing poses. Everyone at the nearby tables turns and giggles at the sight, and Fiora immediately sits back down in her chair, embarrassed._

**FIORA (blushing):** Oh my God, they can all _see us!_ This is so embarrassing…

 **ZEPH:** Exactly! Isn’t it great?

_The others take their seats as well. Within a few seconds, Daniel reappears, with several plates of food levitating along in the air behind him._

**DANIEL THE WAITER:** Ah, I see you’ve enjoyed your experience here at the Mysterium! May I interest you in a second Illuxior?

_He starts setting the plates down on the table._

**ZEPH:** Nah, I think we’re good for now. This food looks amazing, by the way!

 **DANIEL THE WAITER:** Thank you, I’m glad to hear it!

_Daniel finishes setting out the plates, then bows._

**DANIEL THE WAITER:** Enjoy your meal!

_Everyone starts to dig in to their chosen dishes. Fiora takes a single bite of hers and lets out a sigh of euphoria._

**FIORA:** Oh my God, this is _incredible!_ Shreya, you have some seriously good taste.

 **SHREYA (blushing):** Well, it’s just a personal favorite of mine, nothing special… but I’m glad you like it!

 **FIORA:** No, seriously, I feel like I’m in heaven. If all your food is like this–

_She abruptly stops talking as Griffin and Zeph look quizzically at her._

**ZEPH:** What, you’ve never had Yorba eggs before? There’s no way you’re _that_ sheltered.

 **FIORA (stammering):** I mean– I– er—

 **SHREYA:** You know, _some_ people actually think Yorba eggs cause Tunelessness.

_Zeph and Griffin gasp simultaneously._

**GRIFFIN:** You’re kidding. Her parents are… _Tunelessers?_

 **FIORA:** Uh… yeah! Something like that!

 **ZEPH:** Tunelessers are the worst. They think everything turns you into a Tuneless. Watch, this time next week, they’ll be saying _breathing_ turns you Tuneless.

 **SHREYA (laughs):** You might actually be right. I wouldn’t be surprised…

 **FIORA (hesitantly):** Uh… crazy, right?

_There is a momentary silence as everyone digs into their food. Finally, Zeph lets out a loud belch._

**ZEPH:** …’Scuse me.

_Everyone laughs._

**ZEPH:** Gotta say, it’s nice to meet you all. Like, this is seriously so much fun. Can we promise to still hang out once classes start?

_He looks expectantly at the others. Shreya, Griffin, and Fiora all smile back at him._

**GRIFFIN:** Sure, I’d be happy to!

 **SHREYA:** Of course!

 **FIORA:** Welcome to the club, Zeph!

 **ZEPH:** Thanks, guys. Though, y’know, this group of ours definitely needs a _name,_ am I right?

 **SHREYA:** A name? I mean, is it really necessary–

 **ZEPH:** Yes! 

_Griffin lets out a chuckle and leans back in his chair._

**GRIFFIN:** Well, I’m down. Any ideas?

 **ZEPH:** The… uh…

_He pauses, unsure of what to call the group._

**SHREYA:** You came up with the idea, but you didn’t have a name in mind?

_Zeph blushes awkwardly._

**ZEPH:** Uh… how about the Pend… Dryxmars?

 **GRIFFIN:** Zeph, that’s literally just the school mascot.

 **ZEPH:** Oh. Right.

 **GRIFFIN:** Though you might be on to something with the first part. What about the Pend Friends?

 **FIORA:** Ooh, and it rhymes! I like it.

 **SHREYA:** Hang on, I’ve got something even better.

_She pauses for dramatic effect as everyone looks at her expectantly._

**SHREYA:** The Pend Pals!

_Griffin frowns as Zeph laughs._

**ZEPH (dramatically):** Rhyming versus alliteration! The ultimate battle!

 **FIORA:** I like them both… but my vote goes to Shreya’s. Pend Pals it is!

 **GRIFFIN (shrugs):** I can’t say I’m surprised.

 **FIORA:** Wait, what’s– what are you– what’s that supposed to mean?! Fiora and I aren’t–

 **GRIFFIN:** Okay, now I’m just confused.

_Shreya picks up her goblet of water and holds it out to the group, saving Fiora from further self-inflicted embarrassment._

**SHREYA:** So… shall we toast to the Pend Pals?

_Zeph smiles and holds out his own goblet. A second later, Griffin and Fiora join in as well._

**GRIFFIN:** To the Pend Pals!

 **ZEPH:** To new friendships!

 **FIORA:** And to a great school year ahead of us. With no more crazy shadow monster attacks!

 **GRIFFIN (laughing):** Hear, hear!

_They smile and clink their glasses together in celebration._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot to add here; this is mostly the same as the canon scene, though I did move up the “Pend Pals” name to happen much earlier than in canon. Don’t worry, though; Shreya hasn’t made her bracelets yet here, so we’ll still get the other moment, too!
> 
> Not much to talk about worldbuilding-wise either, so… *shrugs*


	12. Act 1, Scene 8: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her first class at Penderghast, Fiora learns all about stoicheal energy.

INT. TUBIGAN HALL - AUDITORIUM 2 - DAY (FOUR DAYS LATER)

_A large group of excitedly chattering first-years, among them Fiora, Shreya, and Zeph, file into Auditorium 2 for their first class of the day._

**ZEPH:** So, Stoicheal Theory, huh? What d’you think it’s gonna be like?

 **SHREYA:** Sounds rather dull, if you ask me. But I’m open to anything!

_Zeph picks a row and files in, taking a seat about halfway down the row. Shreya sits next to him, and Fiora takes the seat on her other side._

**FIORA:** I don’t know… it sounds complicated. What if the professor is super strict? I mean, we might–

 **SHREYA (laughing):** Don’t you worry, Fiora. It’s the first day. I bet you anything it’ll just be basic things, like the six-element model and such. You know?

 **FIORA:** …Sorry, six-element model? What’s that?

_Zeph gives her a curious look as Shreya belatedly remembers Fiora’s situation._

**SHREYA:** Oh! Oh, right… uh…

_As she attempts to come up with an excuse to explain Shreya’s ignorance to Zeph, Beckett enters the auditorium. Frowning at the lack of empty seats, he sighs and reluctantly takes the seat on Fiora’s other side, closest to the aisle, then immediately opens up a textbook and begins reading. Zeph is quickly distracted by the new arrival._

**ZEPH:** Hey! Hey, you! Guy over there! My name’s Zephyr, but you can call me Zeph, it’s nice to…

_His voice falters as Beckett ignores him completely and simply continues reading his book._

**ZEPH (hesitantly):** …meet… you? **(to Shreya)** What’s _his_ problem?

 **SHREYA:** I don’t–

_Fiora’s face lights up when she recognizes the newcomer._

**FIORA:** Hey, wait, I know you! We almost ran into each other, right? So, uh, do you like reading, or–

 **BECKETT (annoyed):** If I wished to speak with any of you, I would have made that quite apparent.

_He returns to his book. Puzzled, Fiora looks over at Shreya and Zeph._

**FIORA (muttering):** Well, excuse _me_ for trying…

_All of the whispered conversation in the auditorium stops as a young woman with shockingly bright yellow hair enters the room from a door in the front, stepping up to the podium. She wears sweatpants and a green t-shirt with a grey windbreaker over it. This is DR. RELIGAST, a professor at Penderghast College. She places a hand on the surface of the podium, and a shimmering, three-dimensional image of a pyramid erupts into existence above her._

**FIORA (in awe):** Whoa…

 **DR. RELIGAST:** Yes, yes, hello, and welcome to Penderghast! I am Dr. Religast, and I will be with you for the entire year as we learn all about stoicheal theory! Now, it may not be as flashy or exciting as some of your other classes, but believe me: stoicheal theory will be the essential backbone of your career, whatever you choose to pursue. So! Please, do _not_ brush off my class as, and I quote: “just another boring lecture.” …Those are actual words a student once said to my face, by the way.

_There are a few awkward laughs. Beside Fiora, Beckett writes furiously in a notebook, hanging on to Dr. Religast’s every word._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Right then! Let’s get started. Here’s a simple one: Who can name the six basic stoicheal forces?

_Dozens of hands shoot up, including Beckett’s, Shreya’s, and Zeph’s. Beckett in particular is so eager that he looks as though he may launch off of his chair and into the ceiling at any moment. Fiora simply looks around, confused and more than a little overwhelmed. Dr. Religast points to a random student toward the back, an Earth-Attuned named JOSHUA HIGHLAND._

**DR. RELIGAST:** There! You in the red shirt.

_With a gesture, Dr. Religast amplifies the student’s voice so that it can be heard throughout the entire auditorium._

**JOSHUA:** Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Metal, and Wood.

 **DR. RELIGAST:** Yep, that’s correct! Now, check out the diagram above.

_She waves a hand and presses something on the podium, and the base of the holographic pyramid above transforms into a grid of six colors, each labeled with a symbol representing its respective element._

**DR. RELIGAST:** These are the basic stoicheal forces. Stoicheal energy is ambient within this realm, unlike the Archikial Realm. This means that channeling stoicheal energy is easier here, further amplified by an individual’s Attunement linking them to…

_As Dr. Religast continues lecturing, Fiora leans over to Shreya._

**FIORA (whispering):** Okay, “Archikial Realm?”

 **SHREYA (whispering):** The _other_ realm. Y’know, where you came here from?

 **FIORA:** Oh, right–

_Beckett clears his throat and glares at the two girls, who both quickly sit back upright and focus on Dr. Religast._

**DR. RELIGAST:** …and so the basic forces share this relationship. Now, if you observe the pyramid once more, you will see that I have positioned the colors in a particular pattern. Does anyone know _why_ I have done so?

_Beckett’s hand shoots up fast enough to create a small breeze that ruffles Fiora’s hair. No one else raises their hand, and Dr. Religast points to Beckett._

**DR. RELIGAST:** You in the blue blazer!

_She gestures again, and Beckett’s voice becomes amplified as he stands up._

**BECKETT:** Thank you. I can see that you have positioned the colors representing the basic stoicheal forces so that each is alongside its natural opposite.

_Dr. Religast nods, and Beckett takes a seat._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Wow, exactly! That’s the first time in three years that anyone spotted it on their own.

_Beckett gives Fiora a smug glance at the compliment, then turns his attention back to the professor._

**DR. RELIGAST:** He is correct. The basic forces each pair with another in an antagonistic relationship: fire and water, wood and metal, and air and earth.

_As she lists each elemental pair, their corresponding colors on the pyramid illuminate._

**DR. RELIGAST:** This means that someone with a particular Attunement will be hindered in their abilities when surrounded by its opposite. For example, I’m an Air-Attuned, and a pretty good one if I say so myself!

_She pauses as a few students laugh._

**DR. RELIGAST:** But let me tell you, if I were underground, I’d find it much harder to perform even a simple technique. Likewise if an Earth-Att were somewhere high in the air, like on the roof of a building, for instance.

 **ZEPH (whispering):** So if someone lit me on fire…

 **SHREYA (whispering):** Wouldn’t that give most _anyone_ some trouble?

_Zeph laughs._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Now, I conjured a pyramid rather than a simple square for a reason: the basic forces aren’t the _only_ types of stoicheal forces that Attuneds can command.

_She gestures toward the holographic pyramid, and the upper part of the pyramid illuminates with another six colors, of corresponding shades to the ones below. These new colors are much brighter and glow with brilliant light._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Okay, can anyone tell me what _these_ represent?

_A number of hands go up, including Beckett’s, unsurprisingly. After a moment’s hesitation, Fiora’s face lights up with excitement and she raises her hand as well._

**FIORA:** Wait, I know this one!

_Everyone stares at her, and she realizes she accidentally said that a bit too loudly. Dr. Religast laughs and points to her._

**DR. RELIGAST:** You there!

 **BECKETT:** Yes, the additional colors clearly represent–

 _He stops when he realizes it is not_ his _voice that has been amplified. Dr. Religast frowns at him._

 **DR. RELIGAST:** Not you. The girl with the red hair!

 **FIORA:** Oh! Me! Uh… I think those are the Primal Stoicheal Forces?

 **DR. RELIGAST:** Very good!

_Fiora sinks down into her chair. Shreya smiles and pats her on the back._

**SHREYA (whispering):** You did it! **(smirks)** Of course you’d know _that_ one.

_Fiora blushes._

**DR. RELIGAST:** As she said, these are the Primal Stoicheal Forces: the raw, untamed stoichi brought to this realm by the Sources. These forces are distilled into their basic forms and utilized by we Attuned. With intense study and practice, any Attuned can eventually master their Attunement’s corresponding Primal Force. They are as follows:

_As she states each element and its Primal equivalent, she gestures toward the pyramid, causing the corresponding colors to illuminate._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Motion, for Air. Gravity, for Earth. Creation, for Metal. Life, for Wood. Energy, for Water. And finally…

 **FIORA (whispering):** Light, for Fire!

 **DR. RELIGAST (simultaneously):** Light, for Fire.

_Beckett looks curiously at Fiora._

**BECKETT (muttering):** Impressive. Perhaps you aren’t quite as hopeless as you look.

 **FIORA (whispering):** You know I can hear you, right?

_As Dr. Religast continues lecturing, Zeph raises his hand. She goes on for a moment, ignoring him until she finally looks to her right and jumps in surprise._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Oh! Sorry, so sorry. Did you have a question?

 **ZEPH:** Yes, sorry. You mentioned the six Primal Forces, but aren’t there two more?

_A few students giggle. Dr. Religast frowns and makes a frustrated sigh._

**DR. RELIGAST:** If you’re referring to the so-called “Lost Sources,” that’s a ridiculous myth that has no basis in reality.

 **ZEPH:** But they say there’s–

_Dr. Religast waves a hand as though brushing his questions aside._

**DR. RELIGAST (sighs):** Every year, _someone_ always asks that. Every year, my answer is the same. No one in all of Attuned history has _ever_ seen, encountered, or observed a Time- or Space-Attuned. Unless anyone in this room has, say, a Time-Att friend or two they’d like to tell me about?

_She pauses. Zeph sinks back down into his seat in frustration._

**DR. RELIGAST:** Okay, enough of that. Back to the two-tier stoicheal model.

_Dr. Religast resumes her lecture. Fiora glances over at Zeph curiously…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dr. Religast pretty much covered all the additional worldbuilding in this scene. And if you’re wondering, yes, she’s a completely original character. I decided to add a few extra professors into the mix since the original only had three (not counting Dean Goeffe).
> 
> As for Zeph and his “Lost Sources” theory… is it really just a myth? Surely you all know by now that nothing I write is accidental… 😉


	13. Act 1, Scene 9: Theory and Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora gets a wake-up call to the dangers of stoichi in her first practical lesson.

INT. TUBIGAN HALL - AUDITORIUM 4 - DAY

_Auditorium 4, which features seats that are much more spaced-apart and have large counters between each pair of seats, is filled with background chatter as Fiora and the other students file in. Fiora and Shreya find a pair of seats together; Zeph sits across the table from Fiora, while Beckett ends up beside him, across from Shreya._

**BECKETT:** Ah. If it isn’t “Mr. Lost Forces” himself.

 **ZEPH:** Ugh. I’m never gonna live that one down, am I?

 **SHREYA (laughs):** Doesn’t sound like it.

 **ZEPH:** Well, I’ve got a name, you know. It’s Zeph.

 **BECKETT:** Beckett.

 **ZEPH:** Okay, at least we’re getting somewhere! Nice to meet you, Beckett–

_He is interrupted by a door at the front of the auditorium slamming open forcefully, propelled by a huge clod of earth in the shape of a hammer. The hammer dissolves into mud, then re-forms into a wave of earth that slides across the podium. Atop it rides a large man with short black hair, wearing a blue sweater and striped tie. He makes a powerful, sweeping gesture with his arms, and the mound coalesces into a pillar that raises him up until he is almost to the ceiling. This is DR. ENGLUND, another Penderghast professor. With a powerful, booming voice, he declares:_

**DR. ENGLUND:** Students! Welcome to Applied Stoicheal Technique and Practice!

_He gestures again, and the pillar of earth slowly lowers him back to the ground to resounding applause from the students. Fiora grins eagerly._

**FIORA:** Okay, I think I’m gonna like this class!

 **BECKETT:** Certainly an impressive demonstration, to be sure.

 **ZEPH:** That. Was. _AWESOME!_

 **DR. ENGLUND:** Thank you, thank you all. I am Dr. Englund, and I will be your ASTP teacher for the year. However, I won’t be your _only_ teacher in this course; being an Earth-Att, there is only so much I can teach once we get into unique types of stoicheal techniques. Other professors will be giving guest demonstrations when needed. But that won’t be for a while, yet, so don’t worry. For now, we’ll be doing only the basics of channeling stoicheal energy: things that, with minor variations, _any_ Attuned can perform.

_He stomps one foot and gestures behind him, and the pile of dirt he rode in on dissolves into nothingness. Where the dirt had been sits a stack of covered mason jars, each containing a small amount of an elemental object: blue-dyed water, swirling wind that has been colored light green, small flickering candles, tiny clumps of dirt, a small plant shoot, or a little cube of metal._

**DR. ENGLUND:** I will need volunteers to help me pass these out. Anyone?

_Beckett raises his hand, along with a few others. Dr. Englund selects him and two other students, one of whom Fiora recognizes as Shinelle from the Test of Attunement. Dr. Englund and the students each take a tray of jars, walking through the auditorium and asking each student for their Attunement before passing out the corresponding jar. Eventually, Beckett is the one to reach Fiora’s row first._

**BECKETT:** And you are?

 **FIORA:** Uh, fire?

 **SHREYA:** Oh, me too!

_Beckett nods, and passes out a jar with a candle inside to each of them. He places a jar with a metal cube on his own table, then frowns at Zeph._

**BECKETT:** If you’re about to say something ridiculous like “Time-Attuned,” so help me–

 **ZEPH:** Oh, come _on._ It’s not like I’m… **(sighs)** Whatever, look, I’m a Water-Att. Okay?

_Beckett starts to say something, then stops and simply hands Zeph a jar of water before moving on. After Dr. Englund has finished handing out his own jars, he walks back to the front of the room where a single jar of dirt sits on the table._

**DR. ENGLUND:** As they finish passing out the remaining jars, let me start going over today’s exercise. Now, Attuned are capable of creating their respective elements from nothing, but this is a more challenging technique that we will get to later in the course. For now, we will tackle the relatively simple task of manipulating an _existing_ source of stoicheal energy.

_He holds up his jar of dirt and opens the lid._

**DR. ENGLUND:** What we are going to do today is get our element to cover the top of the jar _without_ touching it ourselves. Observe.

_He closes his eyes and stretches out a hand toward the top of the jar. The dirt inside twitches, then starts to flow up the sides of the jar and toward the top, finally consolidating into a perfect recreation of the actual lid of the jar._

**DR. ENGLUND:** Not as flashy as my entrance, I admit, but it should be easy enough for you all to manage by the end of today’s class. The key to accomplishing this is to focus on the center of energy within the object in question. Stoicheal energy is bright and easy to sense in an external object, but likely most of you have never tried to directly tap into a center of energy before.

_Fiora leans forward, trying to focus on the professor’s words._

**DR. ENGLUND:** _That_ is the easy part. More difficult will be covering the top of the jar. To do this, you must be in tune with the external object, using your innate stoicheal foundation to coax the object to where you want it to go. I don’t expect any of you to make a lid _this_ perfect, of course!

_He laughs and indicates his own perfectly formed dirt lid._

**DR. ENGLUND:** Just a simple cover will suffice. Keep in mind that stoicheal energy does not like to be contained once released; when you cover the jar, make sure to _keep_ it covered and not allow your element to escape all over the lecture hall! …And that goes _double_ for the Fire-Atts here in the room, for reasons that should be obvious.

_Fiora glances over at Beckett, who has already unscrewed the lid of his jar and begun concentrating on his cube of metal. Fiora and Shreya exchange a glance._

**DR. ENGLUND:** If anyone has trouble with the assignment or needs help, please raise a hand and I will be there as soon as I can. When you are finished, bring your jar to me at the front of the room for approval. Ready? Begin!

_He stomps forcefully with one foot, and a light shockwave ripples out through the floor of the auditorium. Fiora lets out a small shriek when it reaches her, then looks around to see that everyone else have already begun opening their jars. Blushing slightly, she pulls her jar toward her and unscrews the lid, setting it aside._

**FIORA (muttering):** ‘Innate stoicheal foundation…’ okay, but how do I do _that?_

_She closes her eyes and scrunches up her face in concentration, stretching out a hand toward the open jar. Nothing happens for several moments. Then, Shreya yelps in surprise, and Fiora opens her eyes to see Shreya’s flames beginning to creep up the sides of her jar._

**SHREYA:** Oh! I think I–

_As soon as Shreya starts speaking, the flames abruptly recede back into the candle flame. Shreya frowns._

**SHREYA:** _Zut!_ I almost had it!

 **FIORA:** Hey, at least you did _something._ Mine won’t even budge.

 **SHREYA:** Oh, right… here, let me help you with the basics. What you have to do is–

 **BECKETT:** _Amateurs._

_The two girls look over to see Beckett holding his jar in his hand, a neat metal circle perfectly covering the top of the jar. Their mouths drop open in astonishment._

**ZEPH:** What, _already?!_

 **BECKETT:** Naturally.

_He stands and walks away toward Dr. Englund at the front of the room. Zeph slaps his hand down onto his table in frustration._

**ZEPH:** Sure, make me feel dumb, why don’t you…

_Shreya takes Fiora aside and starts whispering the basics of stoicheal manipulation to her. As the two of them start attempting to control their candle flames, Zeph grips his jar tightly in both hands and holds it up to his face, frustration evident in his expression._

**ZEPH:** Okay, water… it’s just you and me.

_He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again._

**ZEPH:** C’mon, let’s go! _Up!_

_He shifts his hands so that his left hand is holding up the jar by the base, and gestures with his right hand up toward the top of the jar. The water twitches, then starts to ripple, and then finally begins climbing up the sides of the jar._

**ZEPH:** C’mon… just a little further…

_Fiora watches, enraptured, as Zeph continues gesturing around and around the jar. The water starts to swirl upward, hugging the inside of the jar, until it reaches the top and begins to form a neat film over the top of the jar. Zeph keeps his concentration, sweat forming on his brow, as he brings his palm up and over the jar and starts moving it in slow circles._

**SHREYA:** Wow. Nice!

 **FIORA:** I guess the hand motions help?

 **SHREYA:** Might be worth a try…

_As Zeph continues moving his palm in circles, frost starts accumulating on the watery lid. He stops and nearly drops the jar in surprise, and the water completely ices over. He looks down at the icy lid in confusion._

**ZEPH (shrugs):** Okay, _that’s_ not what I meant to do… but I guess it works?

_He flashes a triumphant grin to Shreya and Fiora._

**ZEPH:** Good luck with yours! I’ve always heard fire’s a bit trickier to learn than the other Attunements…

_He nods toward the front of the room. Fiora follows his gaze to see the group of students lined up with their jars for Dr. Englund. Not a single one among them has a fire jar._

**SHREYA:** Well, that’s good to know. Guess there’s no shame in taking a bit longer, then.

 **ZEPH:** Exactly! That’s the spirit!

_He walks off to join the line. Shreya and Fiora turn their attention back to their jars._

**SHREYA:** Okay, so… he did something like _this?_

_She holds her hands out to either side of her jar, palms facing inward. Then, she closes her eyes and concentrates. Fiora watches as the candle suddenly twitches and starts burning brighter, and Shreya opens her eyes again._

**SHREYA:** Found the center! Now…

_She starts experimenting with various hand motions and gestures, gradually coaxing her flame into spreading outward toward the walls of the jar. After a moment of watching, Fiora turns her attention to her own jar._

**FIORA:** Okay. I can do this. Fiora, just… _breathe._

_She closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath._

**FIORA:** The center. The center. The center.

_After a brief moment, her own candle flares brightly, and she opens her eyes._

**FIORA:** Whoa! Okay, don’t lose it!

 **SHREYA:** Nice, Fiora!

_Shreya’s own flame has begun slowly but surely creeping up the sides of her jar, coaxed along by her swirling hand gestures. Fiora stays fixated on her own flame, but attempts to copy Shreya’s gestures._

**FIORA:** Okay, c’mon, up we go…

_Shreya’s flame reaches the top of her jar and starts to flare up and into the room. She pulls her arms back, dropping them to the table._

**SHREYA:** _Non!_ Oh, no you don’t!

_The flames recede, quivering shakily between the inside and outside of the jar. Fiora, whose flames are still at the base of her own jar, closes her eyes again, concentrating even harder._

**FIORA:** Okay, fire… up we go. Up. _UP!_

_She overenthusiastically sweeps both her arms upward. The fire within the jar roils, then jets upward in a spectacular geyser of flame. Shreya, whose jar was nearly covered by her own flame, leaps back in shock, knocking over her jar and causing it to shatter on the ground. Other nearby students panic and grab their jars, backing away from the sight. Fiora’s eyes shoot open and she stumbles backward in shock._

**FIORA:** _AAH!_ Wait, no, stop it! Go back down! Go back down!

 **DR. ENGLUND (authoritatively):** Everyone, remain calm! I’ve got this!

_Dr. Englund stops what he is doing and immediately starts sprinting toward Fiora and her rogue flame, which has now spread to the nearby tables, gathering strength. Zeph follows closely behind Dr. Englund, his jar with its icy lid clutched in his hands._

**FIORA:** Help! Sorry, Professor, I didn’t mean–

 **DR. ENGLUND:** Stay back!

_He raises his arms, then crosses them in front of his chest. A pile of earth begins to form in front of him, growing in size as he focuses. Then, he extends his arms outward and sends the earth flying toward the fire, extinguishing a large portion of it._

**SHREYA:** Fire, go away! Begone! Vanish!

_Shreya gestures frantically at the remaining flames, but to little effect. As Dr. Englund begins gathering the dirt back around him, building the pile back up, Zeph stretches a hand out over his jar, then gestures toward the remaining flames. His small piece of ice lifts off of the jar, then melts back into water and splashes itself onto the flames. Dr. Englund nods in approval as he sends his dirt pile flowing back over the flames, putting the remainder out. Fiora breathes a sigh of relief, then gulps as Dr. Englund turns and looks down at her sternly._

**DR. ENGLUND:** Are you okay? Are you hurt?

 **FIORA (nervously):** Uh… no, I think I’m okay… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–

_Dr. Englund raises his voice, addressing the entire class along with Fiora._

**DR. ENGLUND:** As I made _clear_ earlier: stoicheal energy does not like to be contained. Isn’t that right, Ms. Luxen?

 **FIORA:** Yes… yes, that’s right. I’m sorry–

 **DR. ENGLUND:** And I believe I even _specifically_ said that this goes double for the Fire-Atts. Correct?

 **FIORA (ashamed):** Yes, sir.

_Dr. Englund waits in silence for several moments. No one says anything._

**DR. ENGLUND:** Clean up your jars, both of you. Ms. Mistry, you are excused from the exercise owing to these exceptional circumstances.

_Shreya bows and crouches down to pick up her broken jar. Dr. Englund turns to face Zeph._

**DR. ENGLUND:** As for you… I am impressed. You showed quick thinking and expert stoicheal manipulation in a time of crisis. Though your actual _assignment_ left a bit to be desired, I will nevertheless award you full points for today’s class. Well done!

 **ZEPH (surprised):** Wow! Oh, uh… thank you, Dr. Englund!

 **DR. ENGLUND:** Right. As for the rest of you! Class _is_ still in session; those of you who have not yet been graded, please return to the line at the front of the room. As before, when you have been graded, you are free to leave.

_As the other students start lining up at the front of the room, Dr. Englund crouches down beside Fiora._

**DR. ENGLUND (quietly):** Ms. Luxen. A moment.

 **FIORA:** Uh… right. I’m _seriously_ so sorry about this, I didn’t mean to–

_Dr. Englund waves her apologies aside._

**DR. ENGLUND:** I know from Dr. Swan that you have a very unique Attunement. One that grants you incredible stoicheal energy and the potential that comes with that. But let this be a lesson to you: great power does _not_ mean everything will be easy.

_Fiora nods._

**DR. ENGLUND:** Some students struggle to accomplish any stoicheal techniques at all. You, however, will have the opposite problem: your Attunement means that your greatest challenge will be learning to _modulate_ your power to a manageable level. Do you understand?

 **FIORA:** I… I do, sir. Thank you.

 **DR. ENGLUND:** Good. Now, be sure to practice on your own time. Preferably with your Water-Att friend nearby, just in case.

_He stands and strides off back toward the front of the room. Shreya and Fiora exchange embarrassed glances._

**SHREYA:** What was _that_ all about?

 **FIORA:** I’ll tell you when it’s just us. It’s about my… y’know…

 **SHREYA:** Oh. _Oh,_ right. Your Attunement. Gotcha.

_They return to their task. As they pick up the shards of glass and pieces of candle wax on the ground, Shreya laughs._

**FIORA:** What’s so funny?

 **SHREYA:** Just… well, I’d spent all week hoping for an exciting first day of class. Can’t say _this_ was what I had in mind!

 **FIORA:** Be careful what you wish for, right?

_They smile at each other, then return to their cleanup work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nd so the first-years have their first practical lesson! Accidents are inevitable, and doubly so when you have a Light-Attuned in your midst. Worldbuilding notes:
> 
> Earlier, we established that Attunements are much stricter in terms of cross-element overlap. Hence the jars of different elements: though it’s fundamentally the same exercise, an Attuned needs their exact element to perform well. And as Dr. Englund said, manipulating an existing element is MUCH easier than creating it.


	14. Act 1, Scene 10: New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora and her friends settle into their routine as Penderghast students.

INT. PENDERGHAST CAMPUS - VARIOUS LOCATIONS - DAY

**MONTAGE**

_Some time later, Fiora and her friends sit in Dr. Religast’s Stoicheal Theory course once again. Dr. Religast points to a diagram of a human body with an illuminated elemental symbol in the center of it._

**DR. RELIGAST:** …as stoichi is innate in all things, so too is it innate within ourselves. Innate stoichi can be divided into three base components. Can anyone describe these for me?

_Beckett’s hand launches up as usual, but Fiora is only half paying attention. Shreya whispers something in her ear, and the two of them giggle…_

*** * ***

_In the same auditorium, another professor named DR. RALLAH teaches History of Attuned Society. She is an older woman with a severe face and a flat, droning voice. Fiora practices with a small votive candle beneath her desk, trying to coax the flame out toward her hand._

**DR. RALLAH:** …during this time Attuned still lived side-by-side with Attuneless societies in the Archikial Realm. While the two groups had known of each other’s existence prior to this, they largely kept to themselves; Attuned kept to themselves in scattered, small societies separated by Attunement. This changed during and after the Second Thunder War, in which several Fire-Attuneds played a pivotal role. One of them would go on to become King-Consort Dominic Rys of Cordonia, ushering in an era of Attuned-Attuneless cooperation and peace…

_Zeph has fallen asleep, drooling on his desk. Shreya watches Fiora’s practice attempts with rapt attention, ignoring the professor completely. Even Beckett is beginning to look bored, his note-taking becoming slower and slower…_

*** * ***

_In Dr. Englund’s ASTP class, Fiora and the others stand in groups of two, using their Attunements to form shapes with large sources of their respective elements. At one point, while she and Shreya are attempting to shape their campfire into a floating rectangle, she briefly loses control and the flame starts to expand._

**DR. ENGLUND:** _Ms. Luxen!_

 **ZEPH:** On it!

_Zeph rushes to the scene, dragging the water from his own assignment over his head. Beckett sprints toward Fiora as well, forming his block of metal into a large blanket that he drapes over part of the fire, while Zeph douses the remainder with his water. The two of them look at each other and smile._

**BECKETT:** Well done. Zephyr, was it?

 **ZEPH:** Call me Zeph. And you did a nice job, yourself!

 **DR. ENGLUND:** Right then. Back to your assignment, all of you.

_Fiora blushes, then shrugs as Dr. Englund produces a second campfire, already lit, and places it in front of them._

**DR. ENGLUND:** …I have three more of these on standby just in case, Ms. Luxen.

*** * ***

_Outside on the quad, near a patch of forest, Dr. Kontos teaches Natural Studies. The class, divided up by Attunement, watches as he brings out several crates full of tiny creatures known as Attuned Companions._

**DR. KONTOS:** A Companion is more than a pet. They are your friend, your ally… and also your greatest strength, if you give them the love, care, and effort that they deserve. Remember this well, all of you. We will be tracking your progress with your Companions as the class progresses.

_He passes out creatures to the class: Zeph and the other Water-Atts get small, blue, fox-like creatures called Arylus. Fiora, Shreya, and the other Fire-Atts get tiny flying dragons called Lumians. Beckett and the Metal-Atts get orangish-silver froglike Companions called Gorgues. Beckett looks down at his Companion with confusion. The Gorgue croaks at him._

**BECKETT:** What am I supposed to do with _this?_

 **DR. KONTOS:** You raise him. Raise him _well,_ Mr. Harrington.

 **BECKETT:** Right. Naturally, sir. My apologies.

_Fiora squeals and hugs her Lumian tightly._

**FIORA:** Okay, this thing is cute and awesome all at the same time. I am _so_ naming him ‘Dracarys!’

_Shreya stares at her in confusion._

**SHREYA:** …Does that mean something?

 **FIORA:** Wait, don’t tell me you’ve never seen– oh, right, duh. Never mind. Anyway, hi, Dracarys!

_Dracarys lets out a high-pitched roar, with a tiny tuft of flame emerging from his mouth when he does so. Shreya’s own Lumian floats over to Dracarys and the two start flying around one another._

**SHREYA:** Aww, they like each other! Well, I’m going to name mine ‘Rys.’

 **FIORA:** Okay, now it’s _my_ turn to ask why.

 **SHREYA:** Rys! You know, as in the famous Tuneless queen who was the first to unify Attuned and Tuneless? _Kenna_ Rys? …Please, I’m sure Dr. Rallah must’ve mentioned her at _some_ point in class!

 **FIORA:** You’re telling me you actually _pay attention_ in that class?

 **SHREYA (laughs):** …Okay, no. I read a novel about them when I was growing up, that’s all.

 **FIORA:** Alright, that makes _way_ more sense.

 **SHREYA:** Come here, Rys! That’s a good girl!

_She hugs Rys, who snuggles happily into her arms as Dracarys perches on Fiora’s shoulder._

**FIORA:** Best. Class. Ever!

*** * ***

_Weeks pass by, and Fiora and her friends are once again in Stoicheal Theory class._

**DR. RELIGAST:** …Those who have Primal Attunements are especially rare. 99 percent of all known Attuned have Base Attunements; the vast majority of those capable of utilizing Primal Forces have achieved this feat over time, rather than being born Attuned to a Primal Force. Now, the differences between…

_Fiora takes some notes in between practicing with her candle under the desk, making the flame dance and form letters as Shreya does the same beside her. They spell their own names, then each other’s. Then Zeph whispers something in Shreya’s ear, and Shreya uses her flame to spell out “Bucket Harrington.” The three of them laugh quietly, and Beckett turns to see what they were all laughing at. He frowns._

**BECKETT:** How juvenile. ‘Bucket Harrington,’ _as if…_

_But as Beckett turns back to focus on Dr. Religast, a faint smile forms on his face._

*** * ***

_Beckett sits cross-legged on the grass outside as his Grogue sits on his head, croaking happily as he spits metal pebbles at insects buzzing nearby. Each time he scores a hit, he laps up the fallen insect with his tongue._

**BECKETT:** Grogue, would you _please_ stop that racket?

 **BECKETT’S GROGUE:** _Ribbit!_

 **ZEPH:** Good boy! Ishi, come here!

_Zeph claps, and his Arylu, ISHI, bounds happily over to him. He scratches the creature behind his ears._

**ISHI:** _Ruff! Ruff!_

_Shreya and Fiora sit side-by-side, their Lumians flying around their heads as they feed them bits of raw meat, which the creatures cook with their flame breath before eating. Several nymphs and satyrs are scattered throughout the class, assisting some of the students; Aster is working with Shreya and Fiora and their Companions. Dr. Kontos walks through the group, looking down at each Attuned and their respective Companion in turn. He smiles at all of them until he gets to Beckett, then frowns._

**DR. KONTOS:** Mr. Harrington, I can’t help but notice you don’t seem to be applying yourself very well to this assignment. I was under the impression from your records that I could expect more from you.

 **BECKETT (defensively):** I–

_He looks down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed._

**BECKETT:** Yes, sir. I will try to do better in the future.

 **DR. KONTOS:** See that you do.

_Dr. Kontos walks away, and Beckett lifts his Grogue off his head and looks at him. The Grogue croaks back, then spits an iron pebble at Beckett’s forehead._

**BECKETT:** Heavens… what am I supposed to do with you, Grogue?

 **FIORA:** You could start by giving him a _name,_ y’know. Just saying. Isn’t that right, Dracarys?

_She pats Dracarys on top of his head. The Lumian snorts contentedly._

**BECKETT (bewildered):** A _name?_

*** * ***

_Dr. Rallah gives another lecture in History of Attuned Society. As Shreya and Zeph amuse themselves by manipulating a candle and a dish of water respectively, in a sort of element “duel,” Fiora peers over at Beckett’s notes. The camera follows her gaze to reveal that the notes devolve into barely-legible scribbles, then stop abruptly… as Beckett has fallen asleep. Fiora looks over at Shreya and mouths, ‘Wow.’ Shreya giggles._

**ZEPH (whispering):** Ha! Got you when you were distracted! I win again!

 **SHREYA (whispering):** Oh, no you don’t. Best three out of five?

 **ZEPH (whispering):** You’re on!

_Oblivious to how little attention she is receiving from any of her students, Dr. Rallah drones on:_

**DR. RALLAH:** …and the Council made the decision for all of Attuned society to retreat into the Stoicheal Realm for safety. On September 9th, 1621, this decision was carried out on what we now know as the first Separation Day. Shortly thereafter, Attuned leaders engaged in a widespread campaign to eliminate any and all signs of Attuned presence in Attuneless society. This was largely successful, and by January 27th, 1623, it was decided…

*** * ***

**DR. ENGLUND:** Drawing out your own innate stoicheal energy into an external creation is more difficult than manipulating existing elements, so do not feel upset if you have trouble doing it at first. We have three weeks in which to practice this, after all!

_Shreya and Fiora stand across from one another, their hands held in front of their chests as they concentrate. Dr. Englund walks past them, nodding, then continues on to Beckett, who holds his palm outstretched. A tiny film of metal has begun to form along one of his palm creases. Dr. Englund smiles approvingly._

**DR. ENGLUND:** A great first step, Mr. Harrington. But that doesn’t quite look like a sphere three inches across, so you’ve got a bit more work to do yet. Keep at it!

_Beckett frowns as Dr. Englund walks away. Fiora gives him a look._

**FIORA:** Can’t win ‘em all, huh, Bucket?

 **BECKETT:** I’ll have you know–

 **SHREYA:** Oh! I’ve got it!

_Shreya leaps excitedly as a small ball of flame coalesces between her palms. It hovers for a moment, then crashes to the ground, catching a nearby table on fire. Within a few seconds, Zeph is already there, launching a stream of water at the fire and putting it out._

**ZEPH:** Zeph’s Fire Control is on the scene! Wait– _Shreya?!_ Not Fiora? Whoa, plot twist!

_He laughs, and a moment later, Shreya and Fiora join in as well… And then, surprisingly, so does Beckett._

**ZEPH:** Yes! Beckett, you actually _laughed!_ I can’t believe it!

 **BECKETT:** Well, you know, I _do_ have a sense of humor. And it was indeed unexpected- and thus, amusing- to see Shreya being the cause of a fire accident rather than the usual culprit, since if–

 **ZEPH:** _Shh!_ No, no, no. _Never_ explain a joke. It ruins it.

 **BECKETT:** But I–

 **ZEPH:** Just enjoy the moment! Trust me.

_Reluctantly, Beckett smiles._

**BECKETT:** ‘Enjoy the moment.’ Yes, I suppose I can do that.

_Zeph, Fiora, Shreya, and Beckett smile at one another before Beckett extends a hand to the three of them in turn, and they all shake hands._

**BECKETT:** Now then. Perhaps we can work together on this assignment?

 **SHREYA:** I’d love to. Welcome to the club, Beckett!

 **BECKETT:** …What ‘club?’

 **ZEPH:** The ‘Pend Pals,’ of course! Oh, and that reminds me, we’ve gotta introduce you to Griffin later. Officially, I mean.

 **BECKETT (muttering):** ‘Pend Pals?’ Just _what_ have I gotten myself into…?

**END MONTAGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing montages; they’re fun! A little bit of worldbuilding stuff did get dropped here, so:
> 
> Attuned history! And yes, I did connect it with a familiar Choices book. Sometimes these crossovers just write themselves. As a result, this means at some point, Attuned (or at least Fire-Atts) were known to Tuneless society; Dr. Rallah’s second lecture describes when they went into hiding. (And yes, Dr. Rallah is one of those teachers who could, believe it or not, make even the events of TC&TF sound boring.)
> 
> Also, we finally get to see the Companions! Here there are only the three you’re familiar with from canon, but yes, each Attunement has its own species of Companion they’re assigned to. Lumians for Fire, Arylus for Water, and Grogues for Metal… the others will appear soon enough!
> 
> Timeline: Yes, we’re still inside the ES time jump. Specifically, Fiora’s first day of class was 8/13; this montage stretches for about three months, from 8/14 to 11/22. The Catalysts aren’t quite back from their time trip yet… but both Most Wanted end-credits scenes occur on 8/14, at the start of this montage.


	15. Act 1, Scene 11: The Girl in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dark conversation, Fiora finally opens up to the others about the mysterious reflection she has been seeing.

INT. FLETCHLY HALL - LOUNGE - NIGHT **  
**

_The Pend Pals, now including Beckett, are gathered in the Fletchly Hall lounge for a study session. Beckett is sitting near a podium similar to the one Dr. Religast uses in her Stoicheal Theory class. A diagram of various stoicheal techniques and theories is displayed above it, which only Beckett himself seems to be paying attention to; his Grogue sits on the podium, trying to shoot down the display with his metal pebbles. Fiora and Shreya’s Lumians sit perched atop the ceiling light, sleeping contentedly, while their owners sit side-by-side on a couch, engaged in rapt conversation. Zeph lays on his back on the floor, playing one-handed catch with a sphere of water he had conjured as Ishi tries in vain to flash-freeze it with his breath. Griffin pages through a textbook on his lap, frowning at one particular page. His own companion, a Talpea (a cross between a mole and a rabbit) named MUGU, is trying and failing to dig through the carpet. Suddenly, one of Ishi’s ice blasts misses Zeph’s water sphere and hits Griffin’s leg._

**GRIFFIN:** _Ow!_ Hey, what was that?

 **ZEPH:** Sorry! That was Ishi. Ishi, no!

_Ishi whines and walks away from Griffin. Shreya looks over at Griffin and Zeph._

**SHREYA:** Hey, be glad it was just ice and not fire. Our element is _much_ stronger, I must say.

 **ZEPH:** What, still sore about losing to me ten duels in a row this week?

 **SHREYA:** Okay, _that_ isn’t fair. Everyone knows water overpowers fire. You had the advantage!

ZEPH: Then why did you keep challenging me?

SHREYA: Because I wanted to win!

GRIFFIN: C’mon. All Attunements have their pros and cons. Don’t think there’s one that’s necessarily _better_ than the others.

 **ZEPH:** I dunno, maybe not in terms of power, but _personality?_ Metal-Atts leave a lot to be desired.

 **BECKETT:** I heard that, you know. Besides, I’m the only one here who has already thoroughly studied everything. Is _anyone_ else going to use this study session to actually, well, _study?_

_The others exchange glances._

**SHREYA:** Apparently not. Come on, Beckett, join us! That display isn’t going anywhere, after all.

**BECKETT’S GROGUE:** _Croak!_

**FIORA:** See? Even _he_ agrees!

 **BECKETT:** Hmm, very well. But only if you all promise to get through at _least_ another two lectures’ worth of concepts by the end of the night.

 **ZEPH:** It’s a deal.

_Beckett takes a seat in an armchair near the others._

**BECKETT:** If we’re speaking of Attunements and personalities, such things have only minor effects on one another at best. True, certain personality types are more or less _common_ among certain Attunements, but nothing is absolute.

 **ZEPH:** I dunno, you and Dr. Rallah sure both seem to have the stiff, uptight, boring routine down pretty well–

 _Beckett’s Grogue lets out a loud_ croak _and launches a stream of pellets right at Zeph’s forehead._

 **ZEPH:** Ow! _Hey!_

_The rest of the group dissolves into laughter. After a moment, Zeph joins in as well._

**BECKETT:** Frankly, even _I_ will admit that her lecturing style leaves much to be desired.

 **SHREYA:** Wow, this from _you,_ of all people? I am shocked!

 **GRIFFIN:** I mean, all the Earth-Atts _I’ve_ ever met have been pretty friendly and outgoing, but that might just be because I only hang out with friendly people to begin with.

 **SHREYA (shrugs):** Seems sensible enough to me.

 **FIORA:** Okay, hang on… but what about the Wood-Atts? They don’t have a mean bone in their body. Every single one of them is a nature-loving, friendly, peaceful, hippie-type! Even Dr. Kontos!

_The room suddenly goes quiet. Everyone except Fiora exchange uncomfortable glances with one another._

**FIORA:** …What? It’s the truth! I mean, Shreya, you’ve met Aster, she’s so–

 **SHREYA (uncharacteristically serious):** Not Aster. Someone… _else._

_Fiora scans the room. Everyone has serious, downcast expressions on their faces as they stare at her._

**GRIFFIN (gently):** Fiora… surely you’ve heard of… _the Dread,_ right?

 _Fiora looks over at Shreya, realizing that this is something she_ should _know, but doesn’t. Shreya gives her a subtle nod._

 **FIORA:** I… uh, yes? But I don’t know much–

 **GRIFFIN:** He was a Wood-Att.

_Fiora continues to stare, puzzled, at Griffin. Zeph picks up the slack:_

**ZEPH:** Fiora… the Dread was the worst mass-murdering criminal of the last century. He killed _hundreds._ Some even say _thousands._

_Fiora shudders._

**FIORA:** And… he was…

 **GRIFFIN:** A Wood-Attuned. That’s right. Listen, Fiora… do you remember the Primal Force for Wood?

_Fiora thinks for a moment._

**FIORA (muttering):** Light… Gravity… Motion… (louder) Oh! Life, isn’t it?

_Beckett nods._

**BECKETT:** That’s right. And you can imagine why that particular Attunement would be so dangerous in the hands of someone such as the Dread.

 **GRIFFIN:** You’ve noticed with your own fire, right? Attuneds can’t just _create_ their element, but _erase_ it as well. Now, imagine a murdering psychopath with that kind of power over _life itself._

 **FIORA (uneasily):** I can imagine. But how could a _Wood-Att_ become that… that… _horrible?_

 **ZEPH:** Exactly. Our Attunements don’t make us who we are. It’s our _choices._ And some people… well… choose awful things.

 **FIORA:** I guess. But, I mean, he’s gone now, right? What happened to him?

_The others all exchange another glance._

**SHREYA:** Honestly? No one really knows. I mean, he was obviously stopped, but as for _how?_ No idea.

 **GRIFFIN:** That’s right. Growing up, he was just a story our parents told us to scare us into doing what we were told. Y’know, “If you don’t eat your peas, the Dread will get you!” That kind of thing.

 **BECKETT:** _Ugh,_ please don’t remind me of that. It was my parents’ excuse for essentially _everything._

 **FIORA (sarcastically):** Sounds like _amazing_ parenting right there.

 **BECKETT:** Unfortunately, it was a very real possibility. The Dread–or, to use his real name, Raife Highmore–had a horrifying tendency to target children. No one knows why.

 **FIORA (terrified):** O-kay, enough creepy murderer stories for me, thank you. This guy’s from forever ago, right? He’s gone now?

_Zeph creeps closer to Fiora, and says in a mock-spooky voice:_

**ZEPH:** Ah, Fiora, he’s gone for _now._ But one day, he shall return… and then, he will be out for _BLOOD!_

_Zeph claps his hands in front of Fiora’s face, startling her. She shrieks and falls over, landing flat on her back on the ground. Zeph and Griffin laugh uproariously._

**ZEPH:** Wow, Fiora, you really _fell_ for that one!

 **GRIFFIN:** Nice one, Zeph!

_He and Zeph high-five. Fiora frowns._

**FIORA:** Oh, ha ha, very funny. Look, I just…

_As she looks around the room, desperate for a change in subject, her gaze alights on a mirror in one corner of the room. She flinches back in shock when she spots her silver-haired reflection looking back at her. Fiora rubs her eyes, and in the time it takes her to do so, the strange reflection is gone, replaced by her normal one._

**FIORA:** Hey, guys… does anyone see anything weird in that mirror there?

_She points to the mirror. Everyone follows her gaze curiously._

**SHREYA:** Nothing but my lovely face, why?

 **GRIFFIN:** I don’t see anything…

 **BECKETT:** It’s simply a mirror.

 **ZEPH:** What, did y’see something there?

 **FIORA:** I mean… it’s gone now. But for a moment, I saw a weird version of myself. Basically the same, but with silver hair and a different expression. Is that normal? Have any of _you_ seen something like that here?

_Beckett frowns in puzzlement. He looks to Griffin, who shrugs._

**GRIFFIN:** Beats me. Weird reflection, you say?

 **FIORA:** Exactly. A weird reflection. I even saw it in–

_She stops herself when she realizes she was about to accidentally reveal her origins to the group._

**FIORA:** Uh, saw it in another mirror. Somewhere before I started at Penderghast… and then again, during the Test of Attunement. It… she… looked just like me, but wasn’t matching my expression or movements. And her hair was silvery.

_She absently tugs on a few strands of her own red hair. Griffin frowns._

**GRIFFIN:** Can’t say I’ve heard of anything like that before. You’re sure you saw it, right? It couldn’t have been some kind of illusion?

_Fiora shakes her head._

**FIORA:** Don’t think so. It sure looked real. You’re sure this isn’t some kind of normal thing that happens in this place?

 **SHREYA:** I haven’t heard of anything like that, either.

_Beckett abruptly stands up and starts walking back toward the projection in the corner._

**BECKETT:** You can continue discussing this phenomenon if you wish. _I,_ however, shall begin my own research into this event. Perhaps I can uncover some insight during my ample free time.

 **ZEPH:** Wait, “ample free time?” Since _when?_ With all of our classes, we’ve got–

 **BECKETT:** You mean to tell me you _haven’t_ completed all of the assigned homework for the entire quarter yet? _Nor_ read each and every textbook twice by now? Hmph.

_Zeph visibly shrinks in his seat, embarrassed. Griffin rolls his eyes._

**GRIFFIN:** Seriously, Beckett? It’s not a competition.

 **BECKETT (genuinely confused):** I did not mean it that way. I apologize. I only meant that, as I have plenty of time available to me, I am best suited to investigating this “strange reflection” that Fiora mentioned.

 **FIORA:** Well, whatever the reason, thanks, Beckett. Hopefully you can find some explanation. It’s kinda creeping me out…

 **BECKETT (smiles):** Naturally. Happy to assist, Fiora. Isn’t that part of friendship, after all?

 **FIORA:** You’re right about that. Thanks!

_Shreya yawns, stretching her arms out widely._

**SHREYA:** Well, I’m not sure about the rest of you, but… **(yawns)** … _je suis fatigue._ Fiora, care to walk back to our room with me?

 **FIORA:** Sounds like a plan, Shreya!

 **BECKETT:** Wait! What about your promise? Two more lectures’ worth of concepts, do you recall?

 **SHREYA:** Please, Beckett. A _mademoiselle_ like myself needs her beauty rest, _non?_ We shall review more of our lectures tomorrow. I promise!

_Beckett starts to object, then sighs._

**BECKETT:** Very well. But I assure you, I _will_ be holding you to it!

 **SHREYA:** Of course you will. Goodnight, all of you!

 **FIORA:** Night!

_Everyone says their goodbyes. When it’s Zeph’s turn, however:_

**ZEPH:** Have a romantic night, you two!

_Shreya splutters with surprise as Fiora stares at him like a deer in headlights._

**SHREYA:** What– what could that _possibly–_ I don’t– excuse you–

 **FIORA (simultaneously):** Wait a sec– no– we’re not– hold on–

_Zeph breaks down into laughter. After a moment, he stops laughing and simply looks at the two girls with a knowing smirk._

**ZEPH:** Have _fun…_

_Shreya and Fiora look at each other awkwardly._

**FIORA:** Uh… right. I’ll just… go now.

 **SHREYA:** Goodnight, Zeph.

_The two of them leave the lounge. Zeph stares after them, then turns to look at Griffin._

**ZEPH:** Ah, young love… am I right, or am I right?

 **GRIFFIN (shrugs):** Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we find out about the Dread in this version. Since all of the “super-Attunements” from canon were wrapped into the Primal Forces here, Blood became the Life Primal Attunement, thus making Raife a Wood-Att. Terrifying how the most kind and gentle Attunement can be twisted so far… but as Griffin said, it’s all about our Choices. (See what I did there…?)
> 
> Timeline: November 23rd! Still in the ES time jump.


	16. Act 1, Scene 12: Unexpected Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight attack leads to an encounter with a surprising rescuer.

INT. FLETCHLY HALL, ROOM 108 - FIORA’S BEDROOM

_Fiora waves goodbye to someone, presumably Shreya, before closing the door to her room and staring at her bed, exhausted._

**FIORA:** Can this place have clothes that automatically turn into pajamas? Please?

_She frowns, but only Dracarys answers her with a small fire-breathing snort. Fiora smiles at the Lumian._

**FIORA:** At least I’ve got you. You’re just the _cutest!_

_Dracarys flies around the room happily as Fiora walks into her closet to change. A moment later, she emerges, dressed in her pajamas for the night._

**FIORA:** Alright, alright, calm down, little guy. Time to fall asleep! Nighty-night!

_She pats a shelf on the wall that has been transformed into a small nest of blankets for Dracarys. After a brief hesitation, Dracarys flits over to the nest and settles down into it._

**DRACARYS:** _Drrrrr…_

_Within moments, Dracarys is fast asleep. Fiora sighs and gets into her own bed as well._

**FIORA:** Goodnight, Dracarys…

_After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she finally falls asleep as well. The camera lingers on her as she sleeps; through the window, the moon creeps rapidly across the sky in a time-lapse over several hours. The camera turns to face the entrance to Fiora’s bathroom, from which a shadowy figure begins to take shape. This new creature grows in size until it looks vaguely humanoid, then creeps into the bedroom proper. This is a GREATER UMBRIC, a more powerful shadow creature than the Lesser Umbric that was seen earlier. The Umbric hugs the wall, moving slowly but steadily toward Fiora’s bed. Dracarys stirs in his nest._

**DRACARYS (curiously):** _Crrrr?_

_The Greater Umbric hesitates for a moment, freezing in place as Dracarys opens his eyes and looks around the room. Seeing nothing but static shadows, he settles back down after a moment. Deciding that the coast is clear, the Greater Umbric starts flowing torward Fiora again when the latter opens her eyes._

**FIORA:** _Ugh!_ Can’t sleep…

_She rubs her face, then looks straight at the Greater Umbric and its beady silver eyes. The creature stares back at her._

**FIORA:** _AAAAAAAH!_

_Fiora leaps from her bed, backing toward the window. The Greater Umbric flows toward her, all stealthiness forgotten as it charges. Dracarys awakens and flies bravely in front of his master, blowing small tufts of flame toward the creature._

**FIORA:** Dracarys! No! Aaaah!

_The Umbric charges forward. Fiora shuts her eyes tightly, trying to summon the light she’d used in her last encounter with a shadow creature, but nothing happens. Just as the Umbric is about to reach her, the door to her room bursts open and Shreya steps through._

**SHREYA:** Fiora? I– **(panicking)** _Fiora!_ Get away!

_She extends an arm and sends a blast of fire hurtling toward the creature. The Umbric squeals in pain as the fire hits it._

**SHREYA (out of breath):** Fiora, what _is_ that thing?

 **FIORA:** No idea! I thought _you’d_ know!

 **SHREYA:** Well, I don’t! Any ideas?

_The two women fall into combat stances, extending their arms in some attempt at summoning stoicheal energy. After a brief moment, nothing happens, and Shreya frowns._

**SHREYA:** I’ve got an idea! Hang on, Fiora!

_Shreya sprints out of the room and into the common area. Fiora, terrified, dives to the ground as the Greater Umbric charges._

**FIORA:** Whatever it is, do it _fast,_ Shreya!

_The Umbric charges again, and Fiora blindly lashes out with a foot, which unleashes a massive fireball on connection with the creature._

**GREATER UMBRIC (in pain):** _Skreeeeee!_

_As the flames recede, a huge burnt hole in the sole of Fiora’s slipper is clearly evident. Fiora frowns, but readies another blast._

**FIORA (angrily):** I’ve got somethin’ for you, you freaky shadow guy!

_Fiora pulls back her foot. The Umbric charges. And then Shreya rushes back into the room, a lighter and its small flame clutched in her right hand. She raises her left hand and thrusts it toward the creature._

**SHREYA:** Leave her _alone!_

_With her gesture, the fire leaps from the lighter and straight toward the Umbric, expanding in size as it does so. Shreya sends several more blasts at the creature, which recoils at first, then seems to grow used to the attacks. It glares at Shreya._

**GREATER UMBRIC:** _Hisssss…_

 **SHREYA:** Oh, not good–

_The Umbric charges at full speed toward Shreya, who leaps backward in shock and falls onto her rear._

**FIORA:** _Shreya!_

_Fiora jumps at the Umbric with a punch, but phases right through its incorporeal body and lands face-first on the floor._

**FIORA:** _Gah!_

_She and Shreya look up at the monster, which raises its arms, claws extended, and lunges toward the two of them. Fiora and Shreya hug each other and shut their eyes tightly._

**GREATER UMBRIC:** _GRAAAAAAAA–_

 **DR. SWAN:** _Begone!_

_A brilliant burst of light illuminates the entire room, followed by a more focused lance of light that pierces the creature straight through the middle._

**GREATER UMBRIC:** _Skree!_

_Two unfamiliar Attuned enter the room, concentrating and focusing their energy. A moment later, both of them launch a ray of light at the Greater Umbric, while Dr. Swan intensifies her light lance. The Greater Umbric writhes in pain as the intersection of the three beams grows stronger, stronger… and then illuminates in a brilliant burst that lights up the entire room, utterly obliterating the Greater Umbric from the inside out. A moment later, the light stops and there is no sign that the creature had ever existed. Slowly, Fiora and Shreya open their eyes and look up._

**DR. SWAN:** Fiora Luxen. Shreya Mistry. Are you two all right?

_Stunned and bewildered, the two of them look around for a moment. Then, Shreya nods as Dracarys shakes his wings and pulls himself to his feet._

**SHREYA:** I… I think so. I just– I– what _was_ that creature?

_Dr. Swan frowns, her gaze passing toward a strange red crystal sitting on the floor where the Greater Umbric had been standing a moment before. She produces a shimmering silver bag from one of her pockets, then wraps the bag around her hand and carefully picks up the crystal before letting it drop into the bag. She seals it, then passes it to one of the other Attuned, a third year Fire-Att named LUCIA CRUZ._

**DR. SWAN:** That was… we will need to analyze this to confirm it, but I believe that was a Greater Umbric.

_Lucia and her partner, another Fire-Att named ARVAN SHAELL, exchange a surprised glance. Lucia glances down at the bagged crystal in her hand._

**LUCIA:** Wait… seriously, _Daskale?_ A Greater Umbric? But they’re–

 **DR. SWAN:** Rare, yes. And even more than that, incredibly difficult to control. Whoever– or _what_ ever– sent this creature after you, Ms. Luxen…

_She frowns as her voice trails off. Fiora looks at Shreya for reassurance, but Shreya looks equally confused. As Fiora looks around the room, the full strangeness of the situation dawns on her._

**FIORA:** Wait, wait, hold on, back up. Dr. Swan, why are you in my room? Who are these other two? Why did that thing attack me? What the hell is a _Daskale_ or whatever you said? What is going _ON?!_

_Lucia and Arvan step forward defensively, but Dr. Swan waves them back and smiles._

**DR. SWAN:** This was… not the way we imagined this visit would go, to be certain. We were only here to knock on the door, but when we heard the commotion… well, I do hope you understand why we had to intervene.

_She gestures to the spot where the Greater Umbric had been only moments before. Shreya nods._

**SHREYA:** Well, naturally, we are both plenty grateful that you saved our lives. I suppose what my roommate means to ask is… well… why exactly were you here at our room in the first place, Professor?

_Dr. Swan startles at her question, as though only just realizing she had not yet explained the answer._

**DR. SWAN:** Oh! Yes, right, naturally you’d both be a bit confused. Ms. Luxen more so, of course, but… well, it’s time we introduced ourselves to you in truth.

_She looks at Lucia and Arvan, who nod and step forward._

**LUCIA:** Ms. Fiora Luxen.

 **ARVAN:** Ms. Shreya Mistry.

 **LUCIA:** What we are about to reveal to you: do both of you swear to keep it in confidence, without revealing anything to any friends, family, or others outside of those who currently stand within this room?

_Fiora and Shreya exchange a confused glance, then nod solemnly._

**ARVAN:** And so you have made your decision. The ultimate choice, however, remains your own to make.

_He takes a step back, bowing to Dr. Swan._

**ARVAN:** _Daskale_ Evelyn Swan, we leave the next step to you.

_Dr. Swan nods and approaches Fiora and Shreya._

**DR. SWAN:** Ms. Luxen. Ms. Mistry. I come to you tonight not as your professor, but as the head of the Stoicheal Order known as the Defenders of the Flame. We are an organization devoted to bettering ourselves and our stoicheal abilities in order to serve Penderghast, Attuned society, and–in secret–Tuneless society as well. After much consideration, I have elected to induct both of you into the Defenders of the Flame. Will you accept?

_Shreya’s jaw drops, and for a moment she seems to have forgotten how to articulate words. Fiora simply stares, bewildered._

**SHREYA:** I– I don’t– wait– but– the Defenders– _porquoi– ce n’est– patienter– que– Moi?_

_She realizes she‘s started babbling in French and stops, taking a deep breath to compose herself before continuing._

**SHREYA:** Dr. Swan–er, I mean, uh, _Daskale?_

 **DR. SWAN:** …Will you accept?

 **SHREYA:** What? I mean, wait, _yes!_ Of _course!_ I just had one question–

_Dr. Swan holds up a hand, turning to face Fiora as Shreya goes silent._

**DR. SWAN:** Ms. Luxen. Fiora. I know this is a lot for you, and you are probably feeling overwhelmed. I will understand if you need more time to decide–

 **FIORA:** I’ll accept! I mean, Shreya said yes, that’s good enough for me!

 **SHREYA:** Wait, just like that…?

_Dr. Swan nods, satisfied._

**DR. SWAN:** Excellent. The induction will take place in one month’s time, on December 26th. Meet in the seventh floor corridor of Rhuka Hall on the south side of campus.

 **FIORA:** Uh… right. Day after Christmas. Rhuka, 7th floor. Got it.

 **SHREYA:** Wait! I was going to ask–

_There is a blinding flash of light, causing Fiora and Shreya to shut their eyes instinctively. By the time the light dissipates and their eyes adjust, Dr. Swan, Lucia, and Arvan have all vanished. Fiora stares, wide-eyed, at the door to the common area as Shreya groans in frustration. Dracarys snorts._

**SHREYA:** _Zut!_ I mean, not that it’s surprising that they’d act all mysterious like that, but… I just had _one_ question! Just one!

 **FIORA:** Shreya… exactly what the _hell_ just happened?

_Shreya looks over at her, concerned._

**SHREYA:** Oh, you poor thing… you must be even _more_ confused than I! I can only imagine… come here.

_She scoots herself to a spot right beside Fiora and pulls her into an embrace. Fiora hugs her back tightly, a few small tears dripping down her face._

**FIORA:** Shreya… what is happening to me? What _was_ that… that creature?

 **SHREYA:** I don’t know, Fiora. But if you’re wondering about that whole business with Dr. Swan– sorry, _Daskale_ Swan, I suppose– just know that it’s definitely a very good thing.

_Fiora smiles weakly._

**FIORA:** Thank God for that. The last thing I need right now is _more_ bad news to worry about.

 **SHREYA:** Don’t you worry. I’ll explain absolutely everything I know over breakfast tomorrow, okay? For now, though…

_She glances out the window at the pitch-black sky beyond, then frowns._

**SHREYA:** …For now, I believe we _both_ need our beauty rest. _Non?_

 **FIORA:** You’re probably right.

 **SHREYA:** _Probably?_ Please, Fiora, I’m _always_ right. Now, let’s try to get at least a bit more sleep tonight.

_Shreya gets up and turns to walk out of the room. Fiora hesitates._

**FIORA:** Wait, Shreya?

 **SHREYA:** …Yes?

_Fiora seems to struggle over something for a moment, then sighs and lowers her head._

**FIORA:** Never mind. It was dumb. Night, Shreya.

_Shreya waves over her shoulder as she leaves the room._

**SHREYA:** Goodnight, Fiora!

END OF ACT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s the title! Told you it would be explained. 😁
> 
> As for the Defenders of the Flame themselves… well, we’ve gotten a little bit of them here, but more will be explained later. Shreya does seem familiar with them, however… hmm…
> 
> Are there equivalent Orders for the other stoicheal elements? I wonder…


End file.
